


Ship Meme

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: A long meme filled out based on VIXX ships sent in by readers.





	1. Wonjae

**Author's Note:**

> this meme helped me see how i generally view each ship in vixx and also made me think about the relationships of pairings i don't ship, which will probably come in handy in the future. others might enjoy these as well :)
> 
> all gifs were made by me

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138398622866/raken-and-hyuken-please)

 

 

**Who was the one to propose:**  Wonshik. to tell the truth, he’s always been so in love with Jaehwan he would have proposed right on their second date, but thanks to his friends’ strong will, he could be held back until a little bit after their first anniversary, but no longer.

**Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  I’d rather say they were both very antsy about it. Wonshik was the shaky person who had no idea about how wedding planning works, but ran around in circles sweating over the place cards and his voice jumping 3 octaves whenever the wedding came up in conversation. unlike him, Jaehwan seemed to be calm and brushed off Wonshik’s worries with some silly jokes—Wonshik even accused him of not caring about the whole thing enough. however, Wonshik had no idea how much Jaehwan talked about the wedding with his best friend (I’m inclined to think he talked to Hakyeon) when Wonshik wasn’t around, biting off all his nails and at one point seriously considering breaking up his engagement to Wonshik over the brand of the champagne, so they managed to become two nervous, irritated messes by the Big Day. (and, although seeing the other in his tux, taking deep breaths as he was about to marry the love of his life was somewhat calming, at the party, Wonshik still fretted over the fact that there were normal carrots sliced up on the plate instead of baby carrots—but Jaehwan pressed a kiss to his mouth and Wonshik suddenly had no idea what really was going on around him.)

**Who decorated the house:**  mostly Jaehwan. Wonshik never had ambitions to change the colour of their boring white walls, but Jaehwan decided it was necessary. that’s how they ended up with a blindingly yellow kitchen and dark purple bedroom, the different materials and fabrics of the furniture they got from friends/family not doing anything to make the place look less messy. Jaehwan’s several anime collectibles sitting on every available flat surface and Wonshik’s posters of foreign rappers on the walls made it just that much worse, and they heard that from their friends and family numerous times, but to them, it was perfect.

**Who does the cooking:**  Jaehwan. he’s a horrible cook, to tell the truth, and at the beginning of their relationship, Wonshik had a hard time swallowing his creations, but by now, he’s got so used to them he actually craves Jaehwan’s weird compositions every once in a while (and sometimes, when he tastes the perfect version of one of Jaehwan’s botched dishes, he just feels nauseous from it). Wonshik does cook instant food when he really needs to, but more often than not, they end up ordering pizza when it’s his turn to cook.

**Who is more organized:**  probably Jaehwan, but it’s hard to tell, since their place is  _always_  incredibly messy. Jaehwan is always the first to get tired of having to row his way through the sea of clothes on the floor to reach the bed and start cleaning, but Wonshik almost always feels bad about his love doing all of it, so he joins him. that’s not a really good idea though, because they always manage to find something they can play with, and end up laughing their asses off sitting in the middle of the bedroom, switching to intense makeout sessions in a few seconds.

**Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Wonshik. do I even need to explain? apart from being the horny young man he is, he really can’t get enough of Jaehwan.

**Who suggested kids first:**  Wonshik. it was a few years into their marriage, and they were watching a film on Jaehwan’s laptop in bed, Wonshik’s head resting in Jaehwan’s lap and Jaehwan carding through his hair when Wonshik asked, “Jaehwan-ah, how many kids would you like?” Jaehwan laughed nervously and stated it was hard enough with Wonshik being such a child, and Wonshik laughed, too, pretending he was just curious. Jaehwan actually sighed in relief when Wonshik didn’t continue asking him.

**Who’s more dominant:**  Wonshik, and it works out perfectly with Jaehwan being quite submissive.

**Who’s the cuddler:**  Wonshik. he’s a big fluffy teddy bear, and though Jaehwan isn’t a huge fan of being so touchy-feely with each other all the time, he still gives in to Wonshik whenever that giant baby wants to show/be shown affection.

**Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Wonshik is the big spoon. he loves hugging Jaehwan to himself like the latter is some kind of a plushie; he loves how small Jaehwan feels compared to him. Jaehwan prefers sleeping in less uncomfortable positions, but he rarely voices that thought so he won’t hurt Wonshik’s feelings.

**What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  cycling! they like going on small tours in the nearby park or to get the groceries together, riding their bikes.

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Wonshik. it’s not because he drinks more than Jaehwan or anything, it’s just that Wonshik is sappy enough to want to spend the night with Jaehwan even when he’s on the verge of fainting from all the alcohol he’s consumed. Jaehwan, in contrast, is more likely to pass out on the spot and sleep at one of his friends’ if it comes to that.

**Who kills the spiders:**  Wonshik kills them, but only when Jaehwan isn’t around. when he is, he has to take the spider out. Jaehwan obviously takes them out, but only after babbling to them while they’re in his hand.

**Who falls asleep first:**  WONSHIK.

**A head canon:**  Wonshik tells Jaehwan he loves him whenever he gets drunk, and Jaehwan (either oblivious or pretending to be oblivious) pats his head and laughs, not asking in what sense Wonshik means it.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

while that scene from their 2nd anniversary video where Wonshik was kissing (???) the back of Jaehwan’s neck is probably more fit for them in real life, I do think if they were a couple, their relationship would work like this. I really like how Jaehwan’s 100% comfortable leaning back into Wonshik’s hold even though they’re standing on something like a low wall, and how Wonshik wraps both arms around Jaehwan to keep him safe. it’s really touching to me.

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  I’m not sure if you can call it a ritual, but they often co-operate when it comes to doing the washing-up after dinner. it’s usually Jaehwan who does it, and Wonshik helps him dry the dishes without asking Jaehwan if he needs help. occasionally, when Wonshik can see how tired Jaehwan is, he stands up from the table and starts doing it, but Jaehwan immediately follows him, drying the dishes for him. it’s something they do without talking about it beforehand.

**Who is louder?**  normally (as in, outside the bedroom), Jaehwan is the louder one, simply because he’s used to being the clown when he’s out with friends and sometimes he can’t control himself at home either. when it comes to sex though, Wonshik is the one who talks more (he talks a lot and it’s pretty embarrassing) and can’t suppress his noises whereas Jaehwan is the type who pants like crazy, a small scream slipping out every once in a while, but he tries to be as silent as possible.

**Who is more experimental?**  Jaehwan. Wonshik is mentally into kinky stuff and he does watch pretty nasty porn, and he would gladly try out one or two things, but when he really gets turned on, he regresses to a person driven solely by their instincts and all he manages to do is dull, messy sex. because of this, Jaehwan is the one who actually reforms their sex life, although, he doesn’t care about kinky things as much as Wonshik does, so he only involves some basic stuff (e.g. blindfolding).

**Who takes more risks?**  both. Wonshik wants nothing more than to please Jaehwan, so he forces himself to do things he wouldn’t normally consider doing (he usually botches them though). Jaehwan, on the other hand, takes risks because he’s adventurous.

**Do they fuck or make love?**  that’s a funny one, because even though Wonshik’s instincts reach level 1,000,000 when he’s turned on, he does start off wanting to go all vanilla  _very_  often. he likes creating a romantic atmosphere with roses and incense and giving Jaehwan his favourite chocolate and dressing up elegantly, and they _are_  willing to just make sweet love to the other until the point where both of them snap and start devouring each other. Jaehwan doesn’t mind fucking Wonshik or being fucked by him—he prefers those to making love, but Wonshik always feels regretful afterwards that once again they couldn’t enjoy a slow, emotional session. he gets what he wants the morning after though, because Jaehwan doesn’t like seeing him feel all guilty about the whole thing, so after waking up, he pays Wonshik back with lazy morning sex.

**Lights on or off?**  Wonshik prefers them on, so he can see how gorgeous Jaehwan is, but Jaehwan feels self-conscious, so he prefers them off. they can sometimes compromise (only the bedside lamp on); sometimes they have all the lights on (and Jaehwan always realizes how much he loves seeing sweat form on Wonshik’s muscles, how hot it looks when Wonshik snaps his hips forward, burying himself into Jaehwan); other times they have them off which makes Jaehwan bolder.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Wonshik. not because Jaehwan masturbates less, but because he’s more careful, double checking if he’s alone, if the door’s locked, if the volume’s turned down on his porn if Wonshik is home (say, sleeping). Wonshik, on the other hand, does the whole thing too hastily, so Jaehwan catches him in the shower a lot of times, always laughing at Wonshik, making the latter sulk for hours on end afterwards.

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Wonshik suggests it on more than one occasion and while at first Jaehwan feels uncomfortable talking about the topic, he ultimately says yes to Wonshik’s suggestion. unfortunately, the thing gets stuck on the level of ideas, because while they would like to try it, they’re both too nervous to take steps in the matter.

**Who comes first?**  Wonshik. too horny. Jaehwan is too gorgeous. he just can’t. no matter who’s on top, in 90% of the cases, he’s the first to come.

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Jaehwan is so amazing at giving it Wonshik sometimes tears up at the sensation. Jaehwan isn’t awkward like Wonshik, he doesn’t fumble and doesn’t make embarrassing sounds when he chokes. Jaehwan likes giving it because he knows how easily he can make Wonshik come undone from it, and even though Wonshik is kind of a klutz when it comes to blowjobs, he’s not bad, so Jaehwan likes receiving it, too (he likes giving it more though). Wonshik doesn’t really like giving it simply because he knows he isn’t the best at it, but if there’s something he absolutely loves about sucking Jaehwan off, it’s the sight of Jaehwan being a wreck.

**Who is more submissive?**  Jaehwan. he doesn’t want to actually admit it, but he likes it when Wonshik becomes all bossy and almost uses him—it’s a thrill that frightens him a little.

**Who usually initiates things?** it depends. Wonshik is more often horny so he gets the chance to initiate things more frequently, but Jaehwan is good at placating him, so he also needs to initiate every now and then.

**Who is more sensitive?**  Wonshik. he likes to think Jaehwan is a fragile flower petal made of porcelain, but in reality, he’s a lot more sensitive. (there are times when Jaehwan finds this cringe-worthy.)

**Who has the most patience?**  Wonshik is more willing to handle Jaehwan carefully (both in the physical and emotional sense), so he watches his words and actions, ready to hold himself back even when he feels like exploding. it’s a fake kind of patience, because when they’re getting worked up, he wants to yell at Jaehwan, but is able to keep his mouth shut for a very short time. otherwise they’re both pretty calm, but Jaehwan gets angry at small things quicker than Wonshik.

**Which kinks do they share?**  because neither of them really thinks but rather acts out of instincts when it comes to sex, they usually  _forget_ to apply things they want to try which sounds funny (it’s actually funny like come on boys…), but somewhere along the line some “unusual” things have become part of their sex routine. these include blindfolding, rimming, snowballing, very mild form of breathplay, deep throating and some spanking.


	2. Hyuken

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138408060906/for-that-ship-meme-thing-hyuken)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  honestly, I don’t think they’d want to get married. they’re the kind of couple that enjoys being together and feels that their relationship is strong enough even if they don’t have a paper about it being official and aren’t wearing rings.

~~**Who stressed more over wedding planning:** ~~

**Who decorated the house:** Jaehwan started the whole thing without Sanghyuk knowing. less than a week after they’d moved in together, Sanghyuk suddenly came home to an awfully colourful couch standing in the middle of the living room, and he almost turned around to leave. Jaehwan explained how his parents lent him some money so he would be able to buy the couch, and when Sanghyuk asked why he chose such an ugly piece, Jaehwan tilted his head to the side and had no idea what Sanghyuk was talking about, because, really, that couch looked beautiful to him. seeing how eager Jaehwan was to make the place more homey, Sanghyuk felt he needed to be there for it as well, lest they end up living in a flat that looked like it vomited into itself. they kept the couch and tried to make everything else match it in the living room, but Sanghyuk managed to convince Jaehwan to be a little more modest with the decoration after Jaehwan came up with the idea of having a Chopper portrait painted onto their bedroom wall.

 **Who does the cooking:**  Jaehwan cooks occasionally, but Sanghyuk can’t and doesn’t even want to do it. they try to get off their fast food addiction, so they often get food from family restaurants, and even cook something healthy together, only to return to pizza and fried chicken the next day.

 **Who is more organized:**  Sanghyuk. he simply has less shit to be scattered around; he lives his life on his phone and laptop, so he usually only has his clothes on the floor and books all over the place while Jaehwan has all sorts of tiny, useless  _things_ he leaves everywhere in their flat.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  it’s pretty equal. neither of them is the type to fuck all day, they’re just too lazy for that, but they usually get horny at the same time which they find somewhat creepy, but it’s also very comfortable!

 **Who suggested kids first:**  neither. they don’t want kids.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Sanghyuk. he’s aware of his own attractiveness which makes him smug and somewhat pompous, the whole thing coming down to him unconsciously trying to repress Jaehwan. he’s lucky Jaehwan likes being dominated by him.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  honestly, I think neither Sanghyuk nor Jaehwan likes being touchy-feely. of course, they’re in love, so they often hold each other, kiss and like being close to the other, but they like to have their personal space, both in the physical and the mental sense, better. even so, Sanghyuk likes hugging Jaehwan to himself and Jaehwan likes the way Sanghyuk feels so big against his body, and he’s also more easily affected by Sanghyuk’s cuteness than vice versa. that being said, Jaehwan initiates cuddling more often than Sanghyuk.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Jaehwan  _loves_  draping himself over Sanghyuk’s body, still marvelling at the fact that he’s not a lanky boy anymore as he wraps his arm around Sanghyuk’s waist and presses up against his back. Sanghyuk likes being pampered and held, even if he says he doesn’t, so Jaehwan is usually the big spoon.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  watching anime and playing video games while stuffing their mouths with stinky cheese flavoured crisps, sitting on the couch in only their underwear and an odd number of socks on their feet, hair sticking out everywhere and the air in the room very stuffy, all the lights off. objectively, it’s very gross, but they honestly don’t. give. a. shit.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  both. they’re best buddies in love, so they go drinking and partying together. they don’t cling onto each other all night—sometimes someone would ask Jaehwan where Sanghyuk is and he’d say “no idea” and vice versa (although, they’d start worrying if the other didn’t show up a few minutes later). at the end of the night, they always find each other and go home together, tripping over the threshold, having to help each other get out of their clothes and sometimes patting each other’s back while one of them is vomiting.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  neither of them kills the spiders in the literal sense, but they’re both okay with taking them out.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk likes to joke about how it’s because he is older. in reality, it’s just how they work: Sanghyuk is a night owl while Jaehwan isn’t really.

 **A head canon:**  Jaehwan boops Sanghyuk’s nose all the time, making Sanghyuk giggle like a baby, and Jaehwan melts from it. (who wouldn’t, really?)

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

Hyuken 12 hours a day

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  Sanghyuk is lazy. he’d skip brushing his teeth in the morning or evening if he’s too sleepy, so Jaehwan makes sure they brush their teeth together whenever possible. it’s a ritual Sanghyuk doesn’t really like, but Jaehwan feels weird when he has to brush his teeth alone.

 **Who is louder?**  Jaehwan. both inside and outside of the bedroom. Sanghyuk has this very annoying ability to keep his composure during sex even if he’s such a mess he feels like he’s falling to pieces. Jaehwan isn’t _that_  loud either, but he gets embarrassed quite often when he manages to process how loud a certain moan was. Sanghyuk loves it when Jaehwan gets vocal, and though they don’t kiss much during sex, he always rewards Jaehwan’s prettiest sounds with some affectionate kisses.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Sanghyuk. he’s a curious guy, so he reads up on stuff he wants to try and surprises Jaehwan with them, mostly because he likes it when Jaehwan’s eyes go wide, but also because he feels that talking about sex is embarrassing, and he hates being awkward.

 **Who takes more risks?**  because of Sanghyuk’s sudden ideas that he keeps hidden from Jaehwan, Jaehwan needs to decide on the spot whether he wants to try things or not. he trusts Sanghyuk and likes how spontaneous he can be, so he usually says yes to his requests.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  I’d say they fuck in 70% of the cases and make love in the other 30%. Sanghyuk seems a little insatiable, so he goes rough pretty frequently, and Jaehwan wouldn’t say he doesn’t like it. Jaehwan also has a little bit of a complex: Sanghyuk’s physique is bigger than his, so he feels it necessary to go hard on Sanghyuk when Jaehwan is on top, resulting in fucking that actually ends in bruises and cramps and scratches and all those things. contrary to this, Sanghyuk likes to go vanilla on Jaehwan every once in a while, being torturously slow and loving, enjoying the sight of Jaehwan lying under him with his eyes closed and his lips parted. during those occasions, if Jaehwan is riding him and instinctively wants to go faster, Sanghyuk tells him not to, and caresses Jaehwan’s body tenderly, watching him intently all along.

 **Lights on or off?**  on. Jaehwan wants to turn them off, but Sanghyuk won’t let him. never, really.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Jaehwan. he prefers doing it in the bed, under a blanket, so Sanghyuk walks in on him sometimes. (he wishes he would catch Jaehwan more often, actually.)

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Jaehwan. he entertains the idea for a long time, but when he tells Sanghyuk about it, Sanghyuk is completely baffled. he doesn’t understand why Jaehwan would change anything in their bedroom habits, moreover, since he’s bloody pretentious—hardly admitting to himself that he’s into guys, thinking Jaehwan is just a glitch in his system even though he’s clearly not attracted to women—, he shuts down the conversation with a “why would you even want to involve someone else? that’s disgusting!” leaving Jaehwan feel guilty and think something’s wrong with him for thinking about it in the first place.

 **Who comes first?**  Jaehwan. it doesn’t depend on him—it’s Sanghyuk making him come first before he himself would. at the beginning it was because Sanghyuk was too proud to let himself come first (didn’t want Jaehwan to think he can’t last long enough), but now he makes Jaehwan come first because he loves seeing him lose it, and wants to be as sober as he can when Jaehwan reaches his orgasm (so he can _see_ ).

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Sanghyuk is better at it, and he loves giving it, because, as I said, he really likes seeing Jaehwan come undone. Sanghyuk also finds Jaehwan very hot when Jaehwan gives him a blowjob, but Jaehwan doesn’t like giving it that much, so that’s rarer than the other way around.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Jaehwan. he likes being dominated by Sanghyuk; it’s so absurd to him that someone younger would be so much stronger, so it’s a weird kind of excitement in his life.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Sanghyuk. both of them are sort of… well, not emotionless, but they don’t feel strong affection all the time, they don’t burn so intensively—their relationship is based on pretty chill feelings. this is a bit stronger in Jaehwan’s personality, so it’s more typical for him to suddenly find himself in Sanghyuk’s lap than to press random kisses to Sanghyuk’s neck.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Jaehwan. Sanghyuk would never ever break down in front of Jaehwan. never. he’s still a kid who thinks men don’t display their feelings, and while Jaehwan feels almost the same, he’s weaker than Sanghyuk.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Sanghyuk. most of the time they fight because Jaehwan gets angry and Sanghyuk laughs at him. it’s an annoying habit of his, laughing at people, and he does that because he really doesn’t give a fuck. they get on the verge of breaking up more than once because of this.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  Sanghyuk would like to try bdsm, but Jaehwan feels very weird about it. Sanghyuk manages to bring in some elements into their sex life, like turning Jaehwan on and not doing anything with him until he begs Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk uses handcuffs and some toys on Jaehwan, and once he even buys a collar for Jaehwan which the latter finds a little bit scary, because it makes him think Sanghyuk wants to get into the habit of pet playing (which he really does, but he won’t say it out loud because he knows Jaehwan is weirded out by the idea).


	3. Kenbin

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138417343471/kenbin-pretty-please-u)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Hongbin. it was an all or nothing situation, because their relationship was crumbling due to several different problems, so Hongbin acted quickly—he thought he’d either save or push them off the edge of the cliff, but he was willing to do anything to keep Jaehwan. Jaehwan said yes, but he wasn’t even sure if it was the right decision.

 **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  Hongbin. since Jaehwan didn’t even know if it was right to say yes, he wanted to stay away from the whole thing. Hongbin showed him patterns and talked about the entire ceremony very enthusiastically, so Jaehwan smiled and shared his opinion on certain things, but he really just wanted to get it over with.

 **Who decorated the house:**  both. Hongbin really wanted Jaehwan to feel good in their place, so even when Jaehwan came up with silly ideas, he let Jaehwan do whatever he wanted, and in the end, he forced himself to like the outcome.

 **Who does the cooking:**  both. Jaehwan likes being creative in the kitchen and Hongbin loves seeing him get immersed in cooking, while he himself acquires several cookbooks and tries to learn complicated dishes, always messing them up. they rarely eat tasty food because of their lack of abilities in the kitchen, but they have fun cooking.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hongbin. he’s a neat freak to the point Jaehwan often gets annoyed by his habit of randomly jumping up from the couch while they’re watching TV, only to move a picture frame one inch to the right so it’ll be straight. Jaehwan is somewhat spoiled because Hongbin cleans up after him all the time, and he won’t stand Jaehwan cleaning because he just  _doesn’t do it right_. Jaehwan lets him do his thing.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Hongbin. he’s so deep in love with Jaehwan he doesn’t seem to get enough of him. Jaehwan’s only in the mood about one third of the times Hongbin wants to have sex, but he complies nevertheless, because seeing Hongbin trying to hide his disappointment breaks his heart.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Hongbin. he tried to make it sound like a joke and Jaehwan took it as one, ultimately saying he’d rather have a puppy. that made Hongbin unsure to the point he never came up with the topic again, silently worrying instead about the direction their relationship was going in.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Jaehwan. although he’d like to be dominated, Hongbin is too willing to throw himself to Jaehwan, wanting to please him however he can. Jaehwan’s asked him a few times to try being a bit more rough with him and Hongbin’s given it his all, but he’s always ended up laughing shakily, fumbling around in a nervous manner, the sessions becoming clumsy and almost un-enjoyable for Jaehwan.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Hongbin. his favourite pastime is curling up in bed against Jaehwan, watching a film or reading a book, playing with Jaehwan’s fingers in the meantime.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  it changes almost daily, but Hongbin enjoys being the little spoon more, because having Jaehwan hold him makes him feel safe. nevertheless, he loves wrapping his arm around Jaehwan, kissing the nape of his neck just as much. Jaehwan likes being the big spoon better, because Hongbin sometimes just seems so  _tiny_ he can’t help wanting to hold him in his arms.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  trying out new recipes from Hongbin’s cookbooks. they often get into food fights which only end when Hongbin realizes how big of a mess they have created, and frantically starts cleaning. when that happens, Jaehwan grabs him and makes him throw the sponge away so he can lick honey off Hongbin’s cheek and ruffle the flour out of his hair, hugging him and asking him to just enjoy the mess a little.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Jaehwan. Hongbin isn’t as much of a lightweight (and, as we know, his alcohol tolerance is pretty high), so it’s usually him carrying Jaehwan home after a night out, giving him food and water while laughing his ass off at Jaehwan trying to communicate through tangled words.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Jaehwan takes them out. because Hongbin knows that Jaehwan is a little too friendly with bugs, he always tells Jaehwan when he discovers a spider in the flat, and Jaehwan takes it out. Hongbin isn’t afraid of spiders either, but he lets Jaehwan have fun with his many-legged friends.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Hongbin. he’s originally a nervous person, but Jaehwan’s presence calms him a lot and the warmth of his better half in the bed easily lulls him to sleep.

 **A head canon:**  Hongbin doesn’t really understand if he likes Jaehwan as a friend or maybe more, and it confuses him so much he can’t even concentrate on falling in love, because Jaehwan is always there in his peripheral vision.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

and can I just—

that’s it. that’s Kenbin.

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  the Coffee Brewing Ritual. it’s a morning ritual which is really just a 5-minute bickering about who should make coffee. Jaehwan tries aegyo to which Hongbin responds spluttering about how his cuteness is cringeworthy (he’s lying, he loves it), and then Jaehwan throws in a weak Kenjumma attempt, still half asleep. Hongbin starts whining and it gets so annoying Jaehwan always gives up and rolls off the bed to go make coffee. Hongbin only lost once, when Jaehwan was awake enough to kiss the breath out of his lungs and telling Hongbin he would only continue if Hongbin made him coffee first. poor turned on and frustrated Hongbin shuffled out into the kitchen, made coffee, but by the time he returned to the bedroom, Jaehwan was asleep again. Hongbin sulked but didn’t want to wake him, so he settled with drinking his coffee in bed and refusing to reheat Jaehwan’s when the latter finally woke up.

 **Who is louder?**  Hongbin. Jaehwan loves hearing him express how he feels in bed, so Hongbin doesn’t hold himself back at all, even though he thinks it’s embarrassing.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Hongbin. he has a constant feeling that Jaehwan isn’t pleased with him in bed, so he looks up things on the internet, suggests them to Jaehwan, tries to do everything he can so Jaehwan will be satisfied with him.

 **Who takes more risks?**  again, Hongbin, and again, because he’s unsure about Jaehwan’s feelings.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  make love. Hongbin doesn’t like going rough, and Jaehwan really thinks Hongbin looks ethereal when he’s being tortured sweetly by the slowness of things. Jaehwan prefers being fucked, but Hongbin is clumsy at it and Jaehwan just can’t see him try so hard and still fail, because he knows Hongbin will chastise himself afterwards, so he slows him down and lets Hongbin make love to him. Jaehwan, although he doesn’t love Hongbin as much as Hongbin loves him, still adores Hongbin for how much he tries for him, so their lovemaking always ends in Jaehwan holding Hongbin until he falls asleep, half guilty – half grateful to have him.

 **Lights on or off?**  on. they both like seeing the other losing control.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Hongbin. he gets turned on so randomly he barely has time to hide, so sometimes Jaehwan walks in on him. Hongbin gets very embarrassed then to the point he tears up, but Jaehwan cheers him up and kisses him breathless, telling him it’s nothing to be ashamed of.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Jaehwan does think about trying it, but knowing how unsure Hongbin is about literally everything in their relationship, he doesn’t bring it up.

 **Who comes first?**  Hongbin, but only a few seconds before Jaehwan. they both try to catch up with the other, but Jaehwan is better at fucking, so he easily makes Hongbin come.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Jaehwan is a lot better, Hongbin is incredibly clumsy. Jaehwan lets him do it so Hongbin won’t get discouraged, but he doesn’t really like receiving it from Hongbin, and Hongbin doesn’t really like giving it either, because he knows he doesn’t do it well. Jaehwan’s okay with giving it, he doesn’t particularly like it, but it’s not a hassle for him, besides, Hongbin looks gorgeous when he’s falling apart, so that’s a huge plus.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Hongbin, because he wants to please Jaehwan.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Hongbin. he’s sappy and wants to be with Jaehwan 24/7, he wants to feel loved, he needs reassurance. he clings onto Jaehwan and gives him a kiss every ten minutes, and Jaehwan lets him do whatever he wants, even if he feels uncomfortable with it.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hongbin. he cries sometimes out of worry (mostly about their relationship), but he never wants Jaehwan to see it. nevertheless, it happens sometimes and Hongbin lies about his real reasons, and even though Jaehwan knows, he’s unable to express how sorry he is because of his low emotional intelligence, so he just hugs Hongbin and rocks him back and forth until Hongbin calms down.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Jaehwan. because Hongbin is always on the edge, he gets worked up easily.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  deep throating (Hongbin is  _so_  bad at it) and a little bit of spanking. their sex life isn’t really exciting.


	4. Hyukvi

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138427927696/rahyuk-and-kenbin-please)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Wonshik. Sanghyuk said no and they had a few months break because of it, both of them trying to sort out their feelings. Wonshik realized how little the paper meant if he really was in love with Sanghyuk, so he returned and Sanghyuk was ready to reunite with him.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  both of them were literally so lazy that—considering that they had no money to hire an interior designer—they let their friends decorate it for them while they watched from the couch. all they contributed were a few small figurines and posters, and that was all.

 **Who does the cooking:**  pizza, chicken and Chinese takeout all the way. the closest they ever get to homemade food is instant noodles and the rare occasions when they return from a visit to their families with their mums’ cooking.

 **Who is more organized:**  their place is a huge mess, but Sanghyuk is a little bit more organized than Wonshik. honestly, they only ever clean when something starts stinking.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Wonshik. he very often gets angry at the fact that Sanghyuk looks incredibly hot even when he isn’t trying (seriously, why would someone look sexy as fuck while looking for something edible in the fridge?! or when they’re shaving their almost non-existent facial hair??), so he sneaks up on Sanghyuk and starts kissing the back of his neck, grinding against him and Sanghyuk laughs so hard he actually snorts but he gets into the game nevertheless.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Wonshik, and although Sanghyuk never wanted kids, he said they still have time to think about that, because he was afraid he’d lose Wonshik again if he said no.

 **Who’s more dominant:** Wonshik, but he has a hard time dominating Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk does have submissive tendencies, but he’s also very strong, and he instinctively “fights back” when Wonshik tries to repress him.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Wonshik. he loves babying Sanghyuk, loves to hold him in his arms because he’s just  _so cute_ , and Sanghyuk usually tries to wiggle out of his hold, but when he doesn’t succeed after a few weak attempts, he melts into it.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Wonshik tries to be the big spoon, but Sanghyuk always manages to turn things around and hug Wonshik to himself instead, chuckling into Wonshik’s ear when he starts complaining.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  drinking. they love getting drunk together, be it only the two of them or with their friends.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  they might drink together all the time, but Wonshik usually gets more sloshed. Sanghyuk knows his limits and doesn’t really cross them, and he finds a drunk Wonshik hilarious. there was one occasion when Wonshik got so drunk he barely made it to the lift in their apartment complex on his own feet, and his knees buckled once they were inside, so Sanghyuk, with the mixture of a sigh and a laugh, picked Wonshik up bridal style. Wonshik was so smashed he didn’t even complain, and he held onto Sanghyuk’s neck, pressing wet kisses there, murmuring broken confessions into Sanghyuk’s skin. Sanghyuk giggled and assured him that he loved Wonshik just as much—Wonshik didn’t remember a thing the following day.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Sanghyuk. do I need to explain? Wonshik whines and throws tantrums whenever he sees a bug, so…

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Wonshik. that boy could sleep anytime anywhere, and even though he snores loudly, Sanghyuk finds him very cute when he’s sleeping with his mouth open and his limbs tangled.

 **A head canon:**  Wonshik has actually jerked off fantasizing about Sanghyuk.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

I’m pretty sure they end up giggling into kisses more often than not!

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  they used to; they fucked literally every night in the shower, but after the first year, they started skipping nights, so now they only do it occasionally.

 **Who is louder?**  Wonshik, and that makes Sanghyuk very smug. he enjoys appearing to be the calmer one between the two of them.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Wonshik has ideas and Sanghyuk has the balls to execute them. Wonshik is a little bit shy about his fantasies when it comes to realising them, but Sanghyuk’s always up for something new and exciting.

 **Who takes more risks?**  because Sanghyuk is braver, he likes taking risks, the adrenaline only turning him on more.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they fuck. they don’t even try making love; they’re both too passionate to try having vanilla sex, but it doesn’t even matter, really, they don’t need it.

 **Lights on or off?**  both, although they prefer having them on—they like the visuals of the whole thing. (besides, they need the light for their sex tapes (/-\\))

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?** Wonshik, and although Sanghyuk laughed at him at first, when he caught him for the second time, he had no idea why, but got really turned on and fucked Wonshik so hard their bed literally broke. since then, Wonshik has formed the habit of not really caring about being careful when he jerks off, hoping Sanghyuk would find him and fuck him so hard again. (Sanghyuk does.)

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Wonshik suggested it and they tried it with a girl. it felt weird and uncomfortable, someone else throwing over their routine, but they still both think about trying it again, this time maybe with a guy.

 **Who comes first?**  Wonshik. Sanghyuk likes “controlling” him while he himself tries his hardest to stay sane. Wonshik may come several times before Sanghyuk would, and he really hates Sanghyuk for being so damn sober while Wonshik’s drunk on him.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  they’re both very good, Sanghyuk maybe a little bit better than Wonshik. however, he doesn’t really like giving it, whereas Wonshik gets off on performing it. he obviously likes receiving, too, but he gives it more often than Sanghyuk.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Sanghyuk, but since, as I’ve mentioned above, he instinctively tries to dominate, they rarely get to take advantage of this side of him.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Wonshik, both inside and outside the bedroom. Sanghyuk is very flattered when Wonshik initiates anything because it makes him feel wanted and loved, so he’s kinda selfish, but Wonshik knows and accepts that.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Wonshik. Sanghyuk has no idea how to comfort Wonshik when he starts crying in the middle of a sad film or something similar, so he’s grateful Wonshik takes care of it himself (by curling into Sanghyuk’s side and crying his heart out, only wanting Sanghyuk to caress his hair).

 **Who has the most patience?**  Sanghyuk. he’s really hard to enrage, and though Wonshik is quite a pacifist, he does get angry every now and again.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  ugh, God, they really are nasty. they do common things like biting and hair pulling, but they also do rimming, breath play, deep throating, snowballing, spanking, orgasm denial, face fucking, maybe even more. they also use toys, handcuffs and blindfolds. and the sex tapes (they have an embarrassingly big collection, and even though they only rewatch the most recent one, it’s somehow hard to get rid of old videos).


	5. Haken

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138470959941/haken)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Hakyeon. they were having a candlelit dinner in a fancy restaurant (dress code: semi-formal), and it was their 3rd anniversary. Jaehwan had no idea what Hakyeon was about to do, and although he was a little bit frightened when Hakyeon suddenly went down on one knee in front of him, he gave him a shaky yes. Hakyeon cried.

 **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  Hakyeon. Jaehwan was rather antsy for sure—he was nagging his friends to tell him if he had been right to say yes because now he thought it was the worst idea ever. meanwhile, Hakyeon was constantly negotiating with a wedding planner, donning a professional’s mask and only throwing tantrums when it was justifiable.

 **Who decorated the house:**  both. although when Jaehwan first suggested painting their bedroom dark blue Hakyeon tried to tell him he didn’t think it would look pretty, Jaehwan persevered. they ended up with a dark blue bedroom which actually looked very good, and because of that, Jaehwan told Hakyeon to trust him and let him help with the decoration. one day, when Hakyeon was buying curtains and tablecloths, upon returning home, he found a smiley Jaehwan full of paint stains on his face, hands and clothes, standing in the middle of the living room. Hakyeon was horrified he would see something perverted on the walls, but all he found was abstract patterns in black and grey that looked very pretty on the white background. Hakyeon was so happy and relieved he grabbed Jaehwan and pressed a kiss to his cheek, earning a paint stain on his nose.

 **Who does the cooking:**  both. Jaehwan cooks weird things and Hakyeon’s quite a picky eater, so they both cook every now and then.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hakyeon. he doesn’t like cleaning (hates it, to be honest), but he won’t stand the mess in their place, so he always orders Jaehwan to put his stuff back to where they belong after he’s finished with them, and—though Jaehwan doesn’t really know—he manipulates Jaehwan to do the washing-up more often than he himself would.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  it’s almost 50-50, with Jaehwan leading by one or two occasions.  

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Hakyeon. he was afraid Jaehwan would say no, but Jaehwan just started grinning and told Hakyeon he’d love to have kids with him. they haven’t yet decided when, but with both of them knowing how long the adoption process can take (because yes, they’d like to adopt), the decision is coming closer by the day.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  you’d think it’s Hakyeon, seeing how bossy he can be sometimes, but in reality, it’s Jaehwan. because of Hakyeon's… well, more tense nature, it took them a while to figure out their roles in this respect, but they’ve never been happier since they succeeded.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Hakyeon. although Jaehwan loves being the puppy he is, Hakyeon curls into his side more often, seeking comfort in Jaehwan’s hold, especially after a tiring day. nothing can calm him as much as Jaehwan running his fingers through Hakyeon’s hair, humming a song to soothe him.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Hakyeon is the little spoon. there’s not much to explain here, it’s just how it works for them—Jaehwan loves holding Hakyeon and Hakyeon loves being held by Jaehwan.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  chilling on the couch together. Hakyeon loves reading a good book with his feet in Jaehwan’s lap while Jaehwan is watching something or playing a video game. even though it’s hard for Hakyeon to concentrate on the story with Jaehwan’s laptop emitting all kinds of noises, he wouldn’t trade the calming atmosphere of it for anything.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Jaehwan. Hakyeon is more responsible when it comes to drinking, not to mention his slight stiffness. he rarely drinks so much that he’s mostly unaware of his surroundings, because he likes to make sure every single one of his friends is doing okay. he tried to tell Jaehwan not to drink too much quite a few times, but Jaehwan snapped once, breaking out in a drunken fit of rage, telling Hakyeon how much he hated when Hakyeon tried to force his stupid principles on others (they sulked for a few days until Jaehwan apologized enough times), so even though Hakyeon doesn’t like it, he lets Jaehwan drink as much as he wants, silently supporting him on the way home. if they aren’t drinking together, Hakyeon stays up until Jaehwan arrives home, helps him get ready for bed, and makes breakfast/lunch for Jaehwan the next day, not voicing his opinion which only makes Jaehwan feel guilty. some kisses and murmured apologies later they both go back to normal.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Hakyeon makes Jaehwan take them out.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Hakyeon. because he stresses more about work than Jaehwan does, he’s mentally exhausted by the time he goes to bed. Jaehwan always makes sure Hakyeon is comfortable and feels relaxed before he would let himself fall asleep, which results in him waiting for Hakyeon’s breathing to become even.

 **A head canon:**  Hakyeon, being the mother hen he is, often kisses the members’ cheek/forehead, and once he unintentionally kissed Jaehwan on the mouth, both of them blinking at each other awkwardly until Hakyeon burst out laughing and Jaehwan followed suit, several times asking Hakyeon, “what the fuck was that?”, but Hakyeon was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, let alone answering.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

and

alllllll the foreplay that starts off as Jaehwan being silly but the entire thing turning into something weirdly hot!!

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  Sunday nights are for scalding bubble baths. they have all sorts of bath salts and oils which they put into their bathwater, leaving only the small lamp above the mirror on so they can relax in the near darkness (Hakyeon is kinda paranoid, so he doesn’t like to light candles). Jaehwan lets Hakyeon lean back against his chest, and whispers jokes while massaging Hakyeon’s scalp, making Hakyeon giggle like a little girl. at one point Hakyeon always turns around in Jaehwan’s hold, sitting in his lap and initiating a slow, sweet makeout session, telling Jaehwan how much he loves him in-between kisses. in 98% of the cases they end up having sex.

 **Who is louder?**  Hakyeon, and he’s not even ashamed to let his sounds out. he wants Jaehwan to know how good he thinks he is.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Hakyeon. Jaehwan isn’t a shy bunny either, but he gets embarrassed more easily than Hakyeon when it comes to trying out new things in bed.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Hakyeon again. he doesn’t mind doing things that are slightly more dangerous than their normal routine; he actually likes the thrill of risky things.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  both, but they fuck more frequently. both of them enjoy making love to the other, especially when they get to try out some new, romantic things, but more often than not they just lose it and go rough. Hakyeon likes rough sex better while Jaehwan prefers taking it slow. they easily compromise.

 **Lights on or off?**  ON ON ON. it’s not like they haven’t done it in complete darkness before, but for them, it takes away from the excitement. Jaehwan thinks Hakyeon looks gorgeous during sex and Hakyeon feels like going crazy from how hot Jaehwan looks—why would they want to miss the opportunity to marvel at the other?

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Jaehwan. Hakyeon has walked in on him a few times and Jaehwan always felt like he was found by his mother. on one occasion, Hakyeon’s expression was sort of undecipherable, and Jaehwan mistook it for scorn, but Hakyeon assured him it was okay, that he does it, too, that it doesn’t mean they don’t desire the other. still, Jaehwan has paid more attention to locking the door ever since.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  as I said, Hakyeon is more experimental, so he did ask Jaehwan what he thought of it, but he only asked once. Jaehwan said he would be uncomfortable with it, so they left it at that.

 **Who comes first?**  it can’t be stated that either Hakyeon or Jaehwan comes first. rather, there are patterns. Jaehwan comes first when Hakyeon rides him or fucks him in missionary; Hakyeon comes first when he fucks Jaehwan in doggy style, when Jaehwan fucks him in missionary, or when Jaehwan uses toys on him. Hakyeon also comes more easily from oral than Jaehwan.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Jaehwan is better at it, and that’s almost Hakyeon’s favourite part in sex. he really needs to hold himself back not to come during foreplay, and Jaehwan enjoys making Hakyeon come undone so easily. Hakyeon isn’t bad at it either, and he also likes giving it, just like Jaehwan.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Hakyeon. he knows Jaehwan goes crazy from being given the chance to control, and that craziness only turns on Hakyeon more. sometimes he needs to guide Jaehwan, like telling him that it’s okay to push the limits further, because Jaehwan isn’t naturally a dominating person, but they work very harmoniously.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  both, but Hakyeon is the one who initiates romantic stuff more often. though, when he looks extremely tired or troubled, Jaehwan takes the lead.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hakyeon. he cries easily when he’s happy, angry or sad, and he doesn’t expect Jaehwan to comfort him, but Jaehwan always manages to cheer him up with some silly acts, making Hakyeon smile and sniffle, gently hitting Jaehwan when the latter kisses his tears off.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Hakyeon. sometimes it’s eerie for Jaehwan just how motherly Hakyeon can get, being extremely patient when Jaehwan bursts, and he finds it quite annoying, too.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  they aren’t too dirty, to be honest, for them, the best thing about sex is the fact that they can be together. even so, they have some vibrators, and they also like talking dirty and roleplaying (on kind of a basic level without costumes, because they find acquiring those a hassle).


	6. Chasang

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138476522251/chasang)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  I mean, it’s canon that Hakyeon nags Sanghyuk with his proposals :’D but yeah, it’s Hakyeon proposing and proposing and proposing, always getting rejected by Sanghyuk. he sulks a little afterwards, but doesn’t get too discouraged because he knows they still have time and that Sanghyuk is still very young, so when the time comes, they’ll be able to talk it out seriously. Hakyeon doesn’t want to get married at all costs, but he would like to, one day. right now, Sanghyuk thinks he won’t want to get married, ever, but he knows his opinion might change later.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  Hakyeon. all Sanghyuk did was tease Hakyeon, pretending to hate this and that only to annoy his boyfriend. he didn’t really care about their flat’s interior design, but it was very important for Hakyeon, so when he figured out Sanghyuk was being an asshole on purpose, he stopped asking for his opinion and handled the whole thing alone.

 **Who does the cooking:**  Hakyeon. Sanghyuk doesn’t like cooking, so when Hakyeon is too tired to cook or when Sanghyuk wants to eat things Hakyeon doesn’t like, they order takeout.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hakyeon. Sanghyuk has his stuff all over the place, and Hakyeon sometimes scolds him for it, telling him he should finally grow up and learn that things should go back to where they came from once he’s finished using them. Sanghyuk only replies with a sarcastic “yes, mum” from the bed, which sparks a fight between them (sadly, their fights often involve problems originating from their age difference paired up with Sanghyuk’s often immature nature and Hakyeon’s bossy tendencies, making their entire relationship a little bit shaky).

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Sanghyuk. Hakyeon’s mind is usually occupied by all sorts of thoughts involving his work, so he barely has the opportunity to think about sex. Sanghyuk likes to take care of Hakyeon’s needs when the latter doesn’t even know he needs something.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  they haven’t talked about it yet, and Sanghyuk doesn’t even want kids now, but Hakyeon sometimes thinks about it.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Sanghyuk. he’s frustrated by their age difference and how Hakyeon has this aura that makes Sanghyuk feel inferior due to how Hakyeon radiates respectability, so he lets out his frustrations in bed. Hakyeon loves it.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Hakyeon. he loves to tuck Sanghyuk against him when he finds the younger cute (80% of the time, the percentage inversely proportional to Sanghyuk’s age and thus the insufferable increase in his hotness level), but he also likes to sit in Sanghyuk’s lap, enjoying the warmth and resting his head in the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Sanghyuk literally hates being the little spoon, but he gets to be that 60% of the time, because Hakyeon loves hugging him. he doesn’t fight anymore when he feels Hakyeon wrap his arm around his waist, only sighs and holds Hakyeon’s hand. he finds it very comforting and relaxing to hold Hakyeon to himself though.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  walking! whether in a park or in the streets, they love walking together. Hakyeon prefers nature while Sanghyuk prefers the busy downtown (because, hello, there’s FOOD to hunt down in downtown—surely, you can catch a pigeon in the park if you’re lucky, but there’s tastier stuff in restaurants), but in the end it doesn’t really matter where they are if they get to walk side by side, holding hands and enjoying their surroundings.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Sanghyuk. he has a lot of friends from college, and like good college students, they drink a lot. Hakyeon isn’t very happy when Sanghyuk stumbles into their flat on the verge of passing out, but he finds it endearing how Sanghyuk gets all cheesy and expresses his feelings freely when he’s drunk. (“Hakyeon… man…” “yes?” “I— I forgot.” “okay, here’s some water, drink it all up.” “no, wait… Hakyeon. I really— I really fucking love you, you know?” “yes, I know, drink your—” “you’re… precious? yeah, precious. to me. very precious.”)

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Sanghyuk, but only after torturing Hakyeon for some time, acting like he’s caught the spider in his hand and pretending to drop it onto Hakyeon. Hakyeon screams and curses and tells Sanghyuk he’s going to kill him, and Sanghyuk snickers.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Sanghyuk. Hakyeon spends too much time thinking about everything before falling asleep and only Sanghyuk’s soft snores manage to lull him.

 **A head canon:**  Hakyeon often wakes Sanghyuk with kisses to his cheeks which Sanghyuk always wipes off like the silly kid he is.

 **Their relationship summed up in a gif:**  I really can’t (and don’t even want to) sum it up in one gif, so have 3

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  it’s not a conscious ritual, more like a habit: when they get to spend some time in bed before they have to leave for work or class, they gaze into each other’s eyes for long minutes before the first kiss happens. they end up making out or even having sex if they have time. they literally never get coffee or breakfast before this if they can spend some time together in bed in the morning.

 **Who is louder?**  Hakyeon, and Sanghyuk gets off on it, really.

 **Who is more experimental?**  both of them like experimenting. they both suggest trying new things, since they’re comfortable talking about sex. I wouldn’t say one of them is more experimental than the other, they’re quite equal in this.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Hakyeon bottoms more often, so he’s the one who has to take more risks.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  it’s not rare that they make love, but they fuck more often. both of them like it rough, but morning sex is always a lazy, slow thing, just like anniversary sex. they didn’t mean to make the latter so vanilla, but it’s somehow become a habit to have several rounds, all of them dragged out and enjoyed to the maximum. maybe it’s because they want to savour the moment? maybe they think it makes the celebration more memorable? who knows? they certainly don’t.

 **Lights on or off?**  sometimes on, sometimes off. interestingly, they usually fuck with the lights on and make love with the lights off. Sanghyuk, for one, feels it’s more intimate with the lights off.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Hakyeon is a damn tease who literally lures Sanghyuk into bed by putting on a show of stretching or jerking himself. Sanghyuk always says it’s disturbing, but he can’t resist, anyway.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  neither, they don’t want to do it. they’re satisfied with their sex life the way it is and think a 3rd person would just ruin things.

 **Who comes first?**  Hakyeon, usually. Sanghyuk always wants to make him come first whether he’s top or bottom; he’s childish enough to make it a competition.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Hakyeon is way better at it, moving fluidly and being very thorough, taking his time when he does it. he loves giving it, and not only because Sanghyuk looks really fucking hot with his brow furrowed and kitten lips parted (not to mention the line of his neck and jaw when he throws his head back, or the way his abs tighten), but also because the feeling itself arouses him. Sanghyuk is messier, clumsier and… sharper, for lack of a better word. he wants to get done with it quickly and fuck/get fucked by Hakyeon properly as soon as possible.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Hakyeon. he does submit to Sanghyuk instinctively, but even if he didn’t, he’d have to learn to deal with Sanghyuk’s dominating nature anyway. as I said, Sanghyuk relieves tension coming from their (for him) restrictive age difference, so he tends to be harsh with Hakyeon in bed which Hakyeon really likes.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Hakyeon. when Sanghyuk initiates any kind of skinship, it’s suspicious—he wants to apologize without words that he would feel humiliating, or he wants to distract Hakyeon from something bad he did/is about to do. he often just needs to feel that Hakyeon’s there for him, though. these are the rare cases, otherwise it’s Hakyeon leading their relationship forward.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hakyeon. he often cries after their fights, and Sanghyuk always waits for him to stop on his own instead of comforting him. he uses this time to calm himself down, and when Hakyeon’s finished, they make peace anyway.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Sanghyuk. they’re both quite patient, but Hakyeon snaps sooner.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  some biting, hair pulling, dirty talk and rimming, and sometimes some praising gets into the mix but it’s so rare I’d rather call it a slip of the tongue than actual kink. they like keeping it “clean” (?), testing each other’s abilities, learning the core nature of the other without anything interfering.


	7. Keo

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138484498026/keo-please-and-thank-you)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Taekwoon. it was rather random; they were at home, cuddling in bed, watching a film, and Taekwoon wasn’t even thinking about anything really, but for some reason he suddenly blurted out the question. Jaehwan was quite confused, and didn’t really know how to reply for a few seconds, but then he managed to croak out an “uh, yeah…? I will…?”, and they both stayed still for a couple of moments. then Taekwoon, performing an extreme yoga stretch, took out a ring box from where he had hidden it under stuff in the nightstand on his side, and put the ring on Jaehwan’s finger. they stared at it, stared and stared and stared, and then Jaehwan started laughing, Taekwoon following suit, kissing Jaehwan in an attempt to make the mood less awkward.

 **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  they hired a wedding planner, because the whole thing was too much for them. rather than stressing about the planning, they stressed right before the wedding, Taekwoon experiencing numerous mental breakdowns while Jaehwan was just staring blankly ahead all the time, still trying to process what was going on.

 **Who decorated the house:**  Jaehwan managed to convince Taekwoon to paint the walls themselves which Taekwoon found a hassle, but went along with it nevertheless, simply because he saw how much Jaehwan was enjoying himself. Jaehwan also dragged Taekwoon along to shopping for curtains, towels, bed sheets and houseplants. not that Taekwoon had a say in what they would buy.

 **Who does the cooking:**  Taekwoon. not much to explain here—Taekwoon can cook and likes doing it, too, but Jaehwan sometimes helps him, because he thinks it’s fun. Taekwoon rather thinks Jaehwan is messing up his creations, but he would never tell Jaehwan.

 **Who is more organized:**  Taekwoon. he orders Jaehwan around when it comes to cleaning, claiming he does enough with cooking, but sometimes he just does it himself. (when asked about why he didn’t tell Jaehwan to do it, he mumbles something unintelligible, too proud to admit that he didn’t want to bother his better half.)

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  that’s tricky, because Jaehwan oftentimes acts silly to the point it becomes annoying in hopes of making Taekwoon shut him up with kisses that can evolve into something more. Taekwoon literally always falls for it, so while Jaehwan is the one who starts the whole thing, it’s technically Taekwoon who turns the situation nasty.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Taekwoon. they have yet to start realising their plans of adoption, because Jaehwan worries he won’t be a good father, and he also has doubts about two men raising a child. he knows Taekwoon will wait for him no matter how long it takes for him to finally say “okay, let’s do it,” and seeing Taekwoon fall for Minyool more and more just makes the whole thing feel pretty urgent.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Taekwoon. he really likes wrecking Jaehwan in bed, but he sees Jaehwan completely equal outside the bedroom.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Taekwoon. he loves grabbing Jaehwan and throwing him on the bed so they can huddle up under the comforter together out of the blue.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Jaehwan only has the chance to hold Taekwoon from the back when Taekwoon is already asleep or almost there, otherwise Taekwoon won’t. let. him. never.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  going to the zoo. the caretakers and cashiers all know them by their names already (thanks to Jaehwan introducing themselves for some reason only God knows, while Taekwoon was trying to pull him away from the booth, avoiding eye contact with the cashier) and they always get a free pack of snacks to feed the animals. they’ve learnt the nicknames of some of the animals there, and it’s like they have a bunch of pets (at least, that’s what Jaehwan says), so they try to go there every weekend.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Taekwoon doesn’t really like to get drunk outside the house, so it’s Jaehwan who gets tipsy when they go out. otherwise, when they drink at home—only the two of them or with their closest friends—Taekwoon gets drunk first, talking and talking all the time, never shutting up, but his words are always so slurred Jaehwan can barely make out what he wants to say. whenever that happens, Jaehwan makes sure to tuck Taekwoon in, and either continues drinking with their friends, or if there’s no one but them, he cleans up and goes to bed as well.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  neither of them is scared of spiders, so whoever notices one takes it outside.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  it depends on who’s more tired, there’s no clear pattern.

 **A head canon:**  Jaehwan is good at massaging and Taekwoon takes advantage of that whenever he can.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

(because admiration)

(because cuddles)

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  one of them is the weekly zoo visits, the other one is as simple as watching the news together in the evening. they can’t explain their fascination with the evening news, they just sit down on the couch together, watch it, and when it’s over, they go back to whatever they were doing before.

 **Who is louder?**  Jaehwan, obviously.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Jaehwan, and Taekwoon doesn’t like it. he’s rather conservative when it comes to sex, and he usually turns down Jaehwan’s suggestions to try out new things. they have their assigned vibrators courtesy of Jaehwan, and they do use Jaehwan’s sometimes, but Taekwoon’s is buried deep (pun intended) under several old magazines in his nightstand.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Jaehwan  _would_  take risks if Taekwoon weren’t so boring, like come on, Taekwoon…

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  Jaehwan prefers fucking, but in most of the cases, they make love. Taekwoon likes to go slow and enjoy every single moment, dragging out the sensations, so sometimes he actually forces Jaehwan to stop being rough. Jaehwan, however, knows that Taekwoon fucks best when he’s really angry, so he needs to play with fire every now and then. he’s become an expert by now and he’s aware of every little change in Taekwoon’s mood when he works his way towards Taekwoon almost hatefucking him; knows the limits and never crosses them.

 **Lights on or off?**  if they have time to prepare, they turn them off; if the thing is spontaneous, sometimes they get left on. Jaehwan doesn’t mind either, but Taekwoon is torn between wanting to see Jaehwan fall apart and being too vain to let Jaehwan see his O-face.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Jaehwan. Taekwoon still has this stupid belief stuck in his smart little head that masturbating is something to be ashamed of, so he rarely jerks off. Jaehwan doesn’t really give a shit, so he just does it, and if he’s busted, he blushes and laughs it off.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Jaehwan suggested it once and Taekwoon glared at him for 7 seconds (he counted). he’s not planning to mention it ever again.

 **Who comes first?**  because Taekwoon has more built-up sexual frustration (see the question about masturbation above), he comes a lot easier. that results in several rounds whenever they have sex.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Jaehwan is better at it and he likes giving it, because Taekwoon trying not to look like he’s enjoying it and hiding behind his arms is seriously adorable. Taekwoon is clumsy and doesn’t even like giving it, but Jaehwan usually gets his own way with some pouting and fluttery eyelashes.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Jaehwan, especially when Taekwoon angry-fucks him.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Taekwoon initiates cuddling and other romantic things; Jaehwan initiates fun, like dates or playing games when they’re bored to death.

 **Who is more sensitive?** Taekwoon’s feelings get hurt more easily than Jaehwan’s, but neither of them really cries or anything.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Jaehwan. when Taekwoon is angry, Jaehwan either has to shut up or run for his life. (he usually talks back, though.)

 **Which kinks do they share?**  as I said, Taekwoon is awfully conservative and thus quite boring in bed (honestly, his favourite position is missionary which isn’t bad, but it’s too basic for Jaehwan). it literally took him years to finally admit that he likes rimming as much as Jaehwan, and agreeing to tell Jaehwan he’s a good boy took him another few, just like the realization that  _he_  likes to be told he’s a good boy, too. biting, rimming and praising are literally the only kinks Taekwoon lets into their bedroom, and all of them only on a low level. Jaehwan thinks they’re missing out on a lot of things.


	8. Navi

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138501892306/navi-for-the-ship-meme-if-you-please-d)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Hakyeon. Wonshik wanted to do it, actually, but he dragged it out so long Hakyeon had to take that step. Wonshik was grateful and relieved, and he’s admired Hakyeon for one more thing since then: his bravery.

 **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  they triggered each other. Hakyeon was the first to have doubts about the flowers, but his mood quickly stuck onto Wonshik. they were crumbling until their friends told them to calm the fuck down and enjoy the thought that soon they would be a married couple. that managed to make them somewhat relieved, but one night Hakyeon had a nightmare about spoiled food at the party, and he shook Wonshik awake to phone the restaurant “right away” (2.34 am) and ask them how much time before the wedding they were going to acquire the ingredients. Wonshik shushed him and murmured soothing things into his ear, but he had a hard time falling back asleep and called the restaurant the following morning.

 **Who decorated the house:**  Hakyeon. Wonshik tried to get involved because he thought that would please Hakyeon, but Hakyeon noticed how he wasn’t really enthusiastic about the whole thing, so he told Wonshik to cut it out. Wonshik sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to Hakyeon’s temple while the latter was going through wall décor galleries on his phone, sitting cross-legged on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, and Wonshik laid his head into his lap, taking a nap instead of meddling when he didn’t even really want to.

 **Who does the cooking:**  Hakyeon. Wonshik does it very rarely; usually, when Hakyeon asks him to do it, he throws in his cutest acts, backhugging Hakyeon or just babbling about how he’d really like to eat Hakyeon’s cooking instead, because that’s his favourite. Hakyeon knows it’s all fake and Wonshik just doesn’t want to do it, but he goes along nevertheless.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hakyeon. Wonshik leaves his clothes all over the place and his desk is a mess full of crumpled papers, empty pens and torn out sheets, but that’s not Hakyeon’s problem, because Wonshik always says he’ll clean it once the mess starts bothering him, but until then, he needs it so inspiration comes easier (“you don’t understand, Hakyeon. I need to find order in chaos.”). artists…

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Wonshik. he gets horny more frequently than Hakyeon, plus he’s very very very deep in love with Hakyeon (not that it isn’t true the other way around) and he wants to keep Hakyeon as close as possible all the time which often results in sex.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Wonshik. he was afraid he brought up the topic too early, but Hakyeon was actually so happy he did he almost cried. it was a very hard decision between adoption and surrogacy, with both of them really wanting Wonshik to be the real father of their children, but Hakyeon felt it would be a selfish move while with adoption, they would give a beautiful life to an orphan. they thought about it very hard with Hakyeon getting close to a mental breakdown, but Wonshik eventually managed to comfort him, and now they’re in the middle of looking for a surrogate mother.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  their roles switch! they don’t do it consciously, but whoever comes off as more dominant during sex gets to be that until the end. Wonshik likes it when Hakyeon dominates him a little more than he himself dominating Hakyeon, so I’d say Hakyeon 60% and Wonshik 40%?

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Wonshik. as I said, he’s very much in love with Hakyeon and he wants to express it without words all the time. Hakyeon also loves huddling up with the love of his life, so they often hold each other in bed and engage in long kissing sessions.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  they both like being the little spoons, but Wonshik likes to be the big spoon better. Hakyeon also likes it when he gets to be the little spoon, because he loves feeling Wonshik’s breath on the nape of his neck, and the small kisses Wonshik gives him.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  literally cuddling.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Wonshik! *points at Drunk on love* he goes out drinking with his friends, being on the phone with Hakyeon all along, telling him how much he loves him and eventually going home to his love, because he’s a sappy idiot who can’t spend more than a few hours away from his husband. Hakyeon takes care of him and tucks him in, assuring him that he, too, loves Wonshik. (this is practically the summary of Drunk on love, sorry, I didn’t mean to “spoil” it for anybody who hasn’t read it yet)

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Hakyeon, because Wonshik is a big baby and he’s afraid of bugs.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Wonshik. he does serious mental work all day in the form of song writing, so he tends to be more exhausted by the evening.

 **A head canon:**  they don’t do it anymore, but until about a year (?) after their debut, Hakyeon and Wonshik used to hide and kiss a lot like two teenagers, relieving the tension this way. they may have done more, but I’m pretty sure about the kissing part.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  the Waking Up ritual. they usually have to get up at the same time, so they set Hakyeon’s alarm, because Wonshik would just either outsnore his or press snooze every five minutes. when Hakyeon’s alarm goes off, he wakes Wonshik who says he’ll be up in a sec, but falls back asleep immediately. Hakyeon falls asleep, too, only to be woken up two minutes later by Wonshik blindly patting different parts of his body. they both fall back asleep again, and this goes on until Hakyeon’s second alarm goes off half an hour later.

 **Who is louder?**  it’s easy to mistake Wonshik for the louder one because of his deeper voice, but they’re pretty equal. they don’t like holding back their sounds.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Hakyeon. Wonshik also likes experimenting, but Hakyeon has more ideas.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Hakyeon. he wouldn’t tell Wonshik, but he takes on the responsibility of whatever new thing they’re trying to protect Wonshik. Wonshik takes this as another sign of Hakyeon’s bravery, and he’s very, very thankful.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they do and enjoy doing both, they couldn’t choose.

 **Lights on or off?**  on, all the time. Wonshik fell for Hakyeon’s looks first and he still can’t get enough of his gorgeous features. Hakyeon, on the other hand, finds Wonshik’s taut muscles incredibly hot. they want to feel each other with all five of their senses.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Wonshik, but it only happened once. Hakyeon discreetly closed the door and when Wonshik came out tripping over his own legs tugging up his sweatpants, Hakyeon only kissed him and told him he loved him. Wonshik knew he didn’t have to explain himself, but it still made him a little paranoid, so now he’s pretty careful.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  neither. they love doing it only the two of them.

 **Who comes first?**  Wonshik comes first when he’s topping, and even sometimes when he’s the bottom, but he can’t help it. it simply takes Hakyeon longer to come unless given the circumstances (like having Wonshik’s legs on his shoulders during missionary or Wonshik getting extremely needy and it showing).

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Hakyeon is better at blowjobs, and he also likes giving them because Wonshik really looks fucking hot when he’s losing it from Hakyeon, and Hakyeon also likes how Wonshik runs his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. when it comes to oral stimulation, Hakyeon prefers receiving a rimjob paired with Wonshik jerking him.

 **Who is more submissive?**  as I said, they switch based on their mood, but if we take the percentages I gave above into consideration, then Wonshik.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  it’s almost equal with Wonshik initiating skinship more often. Hakyeon likes getting emotionally spoiled by his husband.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  these two cry-babies, seriously… I’m going to say Wonshik, because he cried when Dumbledore died.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Hakyeon is more patient than Wonshik. Wonshik is usually doing his everyday things running on the maximum, so his system gets overheated quicker. their fights are very passionate, though, because Wonshik’s anger easily riles Hakyeon up.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  basic things like biting, scratching or hair pulling, but also rimming, praising, spanking, breathplay, blindfolding and playing with each other’s balls. they also use toys and handcuffs.


	9. Hyukbin

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138540797541/what-about-hyukbin)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Hongbin. it wasn’t even a real proposal, he just asked Sanghyuk if he wanted to get married, scaring the shit out of Sanghyuk with the sudden question. Sanghyuk said, very seriously, that he wouldn’t want to get married ever, and before he could have started explaining himself, Hongbin burst out laughing. Sanghyuk didn’t know, but Hongbin was actually relieved Sanghyuk felt the same way he did, thus the fit of happy laughter.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  Hongbin. they fought a lot about it—not the decorations per se, but the way Sanghyuk was having fun playing around with the freshly bought curtains, acting like they were his superhero cape, and dropping chocolate pudding onto the new bed sheets, so Hongbin told him to “stop fucking ruining everything”. Sanghyuk retorted with some nasty comments about how Hongbin being a neat freak is literally the most annoying thing on earth, and they almost actually broke up over this. given their childish pride, neither of them apologized really, but a few hours later, Hongbin hit his head into the kitchen cupboard, and Sanghyuk had to hold back his grin, but Hongbin noticed, and they ended up laughing their asses off, making peace this way.

 **Who does the cooking:**  neither of them can nor likes to cook, so they often order takeout. however, they both want to stay in shape, therefore, though reluctantly, they ask a friend who can cook (Taekwoon?) to show them how to do it, and they start experimenting with easy dishes they look up on the internet. they usually do it together, because if they fuck it up, they can at least blame each other and neither of them has to take the responsibility alone.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hongbin. see also: Mr Neat Freak.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Sanghyuk. Hongbin is sort of shy and feels it’s embarrassing to do anything that would suggest he wants to do the do right this instant. does he straight out tell Sanghyuk, “hey, could you please stop playing on your phone? I need sex.”? does he start acting all sexy? (HELL NO) does he randomly start kissing Sanghyuk and hope it’ll be enough to turn him on? all of these options are incredibly cringeworthy, so the closest he ever gets to initiating sex is a Kakao text that says, “can we please…?”, even if they’re in the same room. Sanghyuk then snorts and tells him how big of an idiot he is, but he complies nevertheless. Hongbin is lucky Sanghyuk knows him enough to tell when he needs to be taken care of, and Sanghyuk doesn’t make a fuss about telling Hongbin he wants him.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  neither. they think they’re still young for children and they aren’t even sure if they’d want to have them at all, not to mention having them together (both of them have doubts and worries about two men raising a child, and they also have doubts about each other’s as well as their own capability of bringing up a small human). sometimes they think about the future, both of them independently; whether their life would be more meaningful if they had a child, but these thoughts only induce a small existential crisis in Hongbin. they don’t talk about these concerns to the other, but since it’s very rare that they pop up, they don’t even think they need to worry each other.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Sanghyuk. at the beginning, it was hard for Hongbin to cope with the fact that if they were to fight to the death, Sanghyuk would win, but he’s slowly learnt to enjoy Sanghyuk’s strength (both in the mental and the physical sense).

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  neither of them like cuddling 24/7, and though Hongbin desperately wants to curl up in Sanghyuk’s lap like a kitten every once in a while, the thought itself embarrasses him, so whenever he needs it, he subtly moves as close to Sanghyuk as he can, taking his hand and playing with his fingers, resting his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Sanghyuk initiates cuddling a little more often, draping himself over Hongbin and acting cute, knowing full well that Hongbin’s stank face and the way he’s trying to kick Sanghyuk off are bloody lies. cuddling, for them, is one of those things that are hard to start, but once they’re doing it, the whole thing comes naturally; they both love huddling up on the couch, holding hands and nearly breathing the same air from how close they are.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  it really only depends on which side they want to sleep on. they both like being the little spoon and the big spoon equally, holding the other’s hand on their waist when they’re the ones being hugged. they don’t spoon too often though, because Sanghyuk likes throwing his limbs all over the place while sleeping and, as for Hongbin, the thought that it’s just “so gay” still hits him after all those years, making him stare into the darkness for a few seconds before the penny drops.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  hitting the gym together. they depend on each other when they’re doing their workouts, asking for advice and of course, laughing a lot when one of them botches something. it also serves as great pre-foreplay, because seeing Hongbin’s muscles (especially his back, biceps, and oh God, his ass) turns Sanghyuk on more than anything, and Hongbin really loves seeing Sanghyuk’s calves tense up as well as the sweat trickling down the side of his neck and pooling in the hollow of his collarbones. the longest they can endure at the gym  together is one hour, but only if they choose equipment that’s very far from the one the other is using.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  they go drinking together almost all the time. it’s usually Sanghyuk who gets drunk first, but Hongbin, being desperate to catch up even though his alcohol tolerance is really very high, always gets more sloshed. he really does anything to match Sanghyuk, downing several shots in rapid succession being his main tactic. it takes the drinks longer for him to kick in, so all their friends notice is that one moment Hongbin is sulking about being sober, and in the next, he’s knocking over a bar stool. he usually gets somewhat drunker than Sanghyuk because of this, in most of the cases actually throwing up, so the two wasted idiots have to be escorted home by their friends 9 out of 10 times. upon arriving home, they practically fall into the hallway of their flat, laughing so hard they can’t breathe and their tears are streaming down their faces, lying on the floor until they manage to pull themselves together and crawl towards the living room. that’s usually how far they get, one of them sleeping on the couch and the other one dozing off on the rug. no undressing, showering or tooth brushing takes place on those nights.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Hongbin, because Sanghyuk is too lazy to get up and take care of them.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Sanghyuk. Hongbin is usually nervous about all kinds of things, his brain going overboard thinking at night. Sanghyuk is a relaxed person, so he easily falls asleep.

 **A head canon:**  Hongbin is angry with Sanghyuk for having turned incredibly hot overnight not only because his physique has become, like, three times bigger than Hongbin’s, but also because it causes Hongbin a lot of sexual frustration which is pretty unpleasant for a closeted person who doesn’t even know they _are_  closeted.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

bros in love tbh

 **Do they have any “rituals”?**  the Tooth Brushing – Showering evening ritual. while one of them is in the shower, the other is brushing his teeth or rarely shaving (unfortunately, the silhouette behind the foggy glass is very, VERY dangerously hot—the shaving resulting in tens of small cuts on the poor victim’s face), and when they’re done with their respective business, they switch.

 **Who is louder?**  Hongbin. he hates being loud, because it’s embarrassing, but Sanghyuk knows all the ways to make Hongbin cry out in that sexy voice of his.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Sanghyuk. he usually tells Hongbin he wants to try this and that only when they’re already in the middle of things (because Hongbin doesn’t like talking about sex unless they’re actually doing it), which scares Hongbin, but he lets Sanghyuk do his thing anyway.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Hongbin has to take more risks because of Sanghyuk’s ideas. he’s the type of person who’s generally afraid to try new things and likes to be safe, doing what he’s always done, but Sanghyuk usually manages to convince him to live a little, and since Hongbin trusts him, he eventually takes the risks he has to. afterwards, he realizes how good it is to be brave.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  both, but they fuck more often. Hongbin has this habit that he starts giggling when the situation turns too serious and emotional, dragging Sanghyuk with him, so they have to take breaks when they’re making love to laugh nervously, every single occasion feeling like their first time. they don’t know how to express their feelings freely, thinking it’s embarrassing (these kids istg), so lovemaking is kind of a burden for them. they work well when they fuck, tearing each other apart without having to show deep emotions, losing themselves in the sensations.

 **Lights on or off?**  off. as I said, Hongbin gets embarrassed easily, so he wants them off. Sanghyuk sometimes convinces him to leave at least the bedside lamp on, because he really likes seeing Hongbin. (Hongbin is flattered and somewhat thrilled, too, but he still feels self-conscious.)

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Sanghyuk. Hongbin has been caught a few times, but Sanghyuk gets caught more often, because he doesn’t really care if Hongbin walks in on him. (surely, it’s super awkward and sometimes it turns him off, but he won’t start shaking and stuttering like Hongbin. it happens.)

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Sanghyuk considers trying it, but he hasn’t told Hongbin yet, because he knows how tense Hongbin is all the time, even in bed, even with someone he’s had sex with countless of times, even if that someone loves him more than anything. he can see the potential in Hongbin to open up and finally start sex completely relaxed, but he won’t suggest a threesome until he makes sure that Hongbin feels 100% comfortable talking about the topic.

 **Who comes first?**  there are occasions when Hongbin is more jittery than usual which results in Sanghyuk having to find a way to relieve his tension and calm him, and it sometimes takes a little long because of all the psychological boundaries he needs to break down in Hongbin’s mind. when Hongbin overcomes his nervousness at the beginning of sex or when he manages not to drag his insecurities into it, he comes first, because, as I’ve mentioned above, Sanghyuk knows his body very well.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Hongbin thinks Sanghyuk is better at it, even though, objectively speaking, their technique is quite the same. he wonders if he finds Sanghyuk better because of how much he loves Sanghyuk, out of pure bias, but in the end he decides he needs to improve his skills. the sight excites him a little, but not much, so he’s okay giving it, but it’s nothing special for him. Sanghyuk, on the other hand, really likes taking Hongbin apart this way, and Hongbin’s needy sounds and shaking body make it very enjoyable for him.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Hongbin. he likes it when he gets to bottom, and Sanghyuk pinning him down with actual force sends shivers down his spine.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Sanghyuk has to initiate almost everything, because Hongbin finds even breathing embarrassing sometimes… (like, really, when he can hear himself breathe, he actually  _blushes_ )

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hongbin. he doesn’t show his feelings, so even when he’s upset he smiles brightly if a little shakily. Sanghyuk knows him all too well to fall for his tricks, but Hongbin rejects Sanghyuk’s attempts at comforting him until Sanghyuk forces him to accept the hand held out for him.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Sanghyuk. he’s a chill guy and it’s hard to rile him up. Hongbin isn’t that impatient either, but he raises his voice every now and then.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  there are certain things Hongbin feels uncomfortable doing, so it’s only Sanghyuk applying them on him like spanking, dirty talk, some praising and orgasm denial, all of which Hongbin really likes, but is unable to perform on Sanghyuk, because he would feel awkward. surprisingly, he’s okay with breath playing, being both on the receiving and the performing end.


	10. Luck

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138562848381/can-you-do-luckleohyuk-please)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  neither. they haven’t been together long enough and they still have problems with their age difference sometimes (mostly on Taekwoon’s part, because he feels insecure about being too old for Sanghyuk, no matter how many times Sanghyuk tells him that he  _isn’t_ ). for now, they want to just enjoy being together.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  after renting a flat together and leaving their old places behind, they worked with what they got—blank walls and minimalist style furniture. Sanghyuk didn’t really care and he didn’t even think Taekwoon would, but after a few months, he noticed how picture frames, a toothbrush cup, new mugs and houseplants started popping up here and there. when he asked Taekwoon about it, he got an “I wanted to make it feel more homey” accompanied with a shrug and Taekwoon going back to reading in reply. Sanghyuk told him he would have helped if Taekwoon had asked, and Taekwoon was genuinely surprised, asking Sanghyuk to go shopping for dish towels and a blackout curtain for the bedroom window the following day together. Sanghyuk agreed, but not before joking about how the neighbours would be sad about their free porn disappearing if they covered the window, earning a knock on top of his head from Taekwoon.

 **Who does the cooking:**  Taekwoon. always. he likes cooking and he also likes seeing how excited Sanghyuk gets when he cooks him his favourites. Sanghyuk often takes him out to eat as compensation.

 **Who is more organized:**  Taekwoon. he silently puts things back to their place most of the time, but Sanghyuk takes the hint and cleans up properly afterwards. Taekwoon cleans more, but Sanghyuk does it every once in a while, too. it depends on which of them has time for it.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  both, but Sanghyuk initiates more often. honestly, he would do it at least three times a day, but Taekwoon gets into the mood less frequently. that doesn’t mean Sanghyuk can’t get his own way, whispering into Taekwoon’s ear what he would like to do with him or caressing Taekwoon until he’s practically burning up with need. Taekwoon usually stares at Sanghyuk until the latter laughs and asks “what is it, hyung?” (knowing full well what Taekwoon wants), making Taekwoon practically jump on him and kiss him senseless.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  neither. Taekwoon wants to wait for their relationship to solidify before he asks Sanghyuk about it.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Taekwoon. he rarely lets Sanghyuk push him down on the bed and do whatever he wants; it’s more of his pride guiding him than actual nature. (he really loves it when Sanghyuk slowly fucks him, but that means he can’t have the control which frustrates him in an exciting way, but he would never admit to that.)

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Taekwoon. Sanghyuk doesn’t really like being scooped up and held by Taekwoon, because it makes him feel anxious about their age difference. he’s a little paranoid—he thinks Taekwoon does it because he views Sanghyuk as a child, so Sanghyuk usually either tries to wriggle out of his arms or turn the thing into sex so he feels less awkward, but Taekwoon doesn’t let him. he knows Sanghyuk is worried about his attitude towards him, so he makes sure to kiss, caress and all in all spoil Sanghyuk in a way that can only be understood as Taekwoon expressing how deep in love he is with him.

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  it surprised Taekwoon himself at the very beginning, but he loves it when Sanghyuk holds him from behind in bed; it helps him relax and fall asleep faster. Sanghyuk also likes pressing up against Taekwoon, smelling the scent of his shampoo and entangling his legs with Taekwoon’s. he prefers this to being the little spoon, but he never complains when he gets to be that either.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  eating and eating and eating. be it at home or at a restaurant, they love eating together. they often visit the closest market to buy all sorts of street food.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Sanghyuk doesn’t understand just how Taekwoon can mess himself up so much when he barely drinks anything, but somehow he gets sloshed whenever he gets into contact with alcohol. he stumbles home giggling, either with or without Sanghyuk, being the cutest person on Earth, pressing small kisses to Sanghyuk’s neck and jaw and speaking very loudly, almost incapable of walking on his own. he never wants to go to bed,  _never_ , he regresses to the level of a child, laughing and frowning and throwing tantrums only to chuckle in the middle. it’s so weird Sanghyuk has had to ask their friends whether they made Taekwoon smoke weed a few times, but it turned out this is just how Taekwoon works when he has alcohol in his system. Sanghyuk literally has to force him to go to bed, he himself unable to stay serious, because Taekwoon is just ridiculous when he’s drunk.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Taekwoon takes them outside and Sanghyuk kills them. Taekwoon does not approve of his methods, but Sanghyuk is too lazy to open the window and beg the stupid spider to leave.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Taekwoon. Sanghyuk’s presence easily lulls him while Sanghyuk has trouble falling asleep because he sleeps in too long in the morning.

 **A head canon:**  Sanghyuk is literally the only member who can get whatever he wants from Taekwoon simply because he’s adorable.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  I don’t know if you can call that a ritual, but Taekwoon always makes Sanghyuk taste the food he made before he would portion it out for them.

 **Who is louder?**  Sanghyuk. he always manages to coax pretty loud sounds from Taekwoon, but he deliberately gets loud when he can still control his sounds to tease Taekwoon, because that makes Taekwoon go harder.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Sanghyuk, especially when he’s topping. he does things without asking Taekwoon about them beforehand, Taekwoon trying to oppose, but in 99% of the cases the thing Sanghyuk is trying turns out to be too enjoyable for him to stop Sanghyuk. Taekwoon chastises Sanghyuk afterwards, complaining about him doing things without his permission, and Sanghyuk always tells him it’s because Taekwoon would say no, but—in Sanghyuk’s opinion—Taekwoon doesn’t know what’s best for him. luckily, he has Sanghyuk to show him.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Sanghyuk. he’s always ready for nasty stuff and he’s not afraid to tell Taekwoon. Taekwoon worries unnecessarily all the time about Sanghyuk’s wellbeing, and it always takes a long time for Sanghyuk to convince Taekwoon that he’s a big boy and he won’t die from, say, Taekwoon pressing down on his throat a little.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they fuck, most of the time. Taekwoon tries making sweet love to Sanghyuk quite often, but Sanghyuk always manages to turn it into fucking, even if it’s slow, even if it’s torturous. they easily strike a golden mean between fucking and lovemaking—it’s their specialty. Sanghyuk likes it better when they can go very rough on each other, but Taekwoon really is good at taking him apart with deep, rhythmic thrusts and amazing kisses.

 **Lights on or off?**  bedside lamp on, because they find the dim light sexy. (Sanghyuk’s features contoured by the golden light of the lamp make Taekwoon’s heart beat a lot faster, and he can’t help brushing Sanghyuk’s fringe out of his face as he fucks into him slowly, pressing his forehead to Sanghyuk’s, breathing in his moans, their lips merely brushing.) (Sanghyuk loves to see Taekwoon knit his eyebrows and throw his head back while he rides Sanghyuk, sweat trickling down his chest and his stomach shaking, the way he’s grinding down being in perfect harmony with his breathy moans.) (this is why they like leaving the bedside lamp on.)

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Taekwoon, because he always does it in the shower and never expects Sanghyuk to just walk in and he can’t hear the door open from the sound of the water. Sanghyuk asks him if he can help him, and Taekwoon—after spending some time pressed up against the wall in embarrassment—tells him to fuck off. Sanghyuk laughs and either joins Taekwoon in the shower or leaves the bathroom.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  they don’t want to try it.

 **Who comes first?**  Taekwoon, and he feels a little bad about it, so he always tries to make up for it (with an A+ blow- or handjob, or, if he’s still capable of it, letting Sanghyuk continue fucking him until Sanghyuk comes).

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  they’re both very good at it, maybe Taekwoon being a little better, but sometimes Sanghyuk outdoes him. they both like giving it, not because of how it makes them feel but because of the sight above them. obviously, they both like receiving it, too.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Sanghyuk. Taekwoon doesn’t outright use him, but he can be a little violent from time to time (by violent I mean throwing Sanghyuk on the bed or biting him hard enough for it to be actually painful). Sanghyuk loves it when Taekwoon loses control over his actions, and the fact that Taekwoon looks  _scary_  with his pupils blown, staring holes into Sanghyuk only turns Sanghyuk on even more.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Sanghyuk. Taekwoon likes to spend time alone and he sometimes  _forgets_ that he has someone to do things with, so Sanghyuk helps him remember.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Taekwoon. he hates showing how easily he gets affected by certain things, but Sanghyuk tells him it’s okay to cry and kisses him better.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Sanghyuk. Taekwoon is easily irked by things; he’s ready to kick or punch the wall when he gets angry. Sanghyuk finds it childish, but he doesn’t say it because Taekwoon would most probably bite his head off.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  biting, breath play and spanking. they aren’t very kinky, but dear Lord, do they make the most of what they’re comfortable with.


	11. Leobin

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138617312256/leobin-request-for-the-ship-meme-who-was-the-one)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Taekwoon. he saw in a film how the man hid the ring in the woman’s dessert, and he thought it would be a romantic move, so he bought cakes and hid the ring in Hongbin’s piece in a way that wasn’t too obvious nor dangerous. Hongbin found the ring and froze, asking Taekwoon what was going on. Taekwoon smiled from ear to ear, asking Hongbin if he would marry him. Hongbin was confused and felt deceived because they hadn’t talked about it before, but Taekwoon looked so happy he said yes and forced himself to smile as Taekwoon first washed and then put the ring on Hongbin’s finger. later that night, after Taekwoon had fallen asleep, Hongbin locked himself up in the bathroom and stared at his shaky hand with the ring glinting on it prettily, and he chewed on his tongue so hard he drew blood, crying as silently as he could. he really didn’t want to get married, not at that point and he wasn’t even sure he’d ever want to, but he didn’t tell Taekwoon. they have been engaged for over two years because Hongbin keeps making excuses why he wants to wait more. he knows the clock is ticking on their relationship because of this, and that makes him very anxious.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  both. Hongbin found shopping for decoration fun, so he dragged Taekwoon along. although at first Taekwoon was reluctant, he quickly learnt to enjoy it what with Hongbin’s continuous (adorable) _giggling_ at tacky items.

 **Who does the cooking:**  both. Hongbin is always in Taekwoon’s way when Taekwoon is cooking, but he wouldn’t tell Hongbin directly. all he does is ask Hongbin to set the table/do the washing-up/give him the spices so Hongbin can’t mess up the food. Hongbin doesn’t like cooking, but he thinks it’s his responsibility as well, but he’s literally the worst cook on the planet. Taekwoon eats up what Hongbin gives him nevertheless (sometimes even asking for a second bowl so it’ll disappear sooner), and when he has the chance, he helps Hongbin so he can at least try to save the dish.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hongbin. Taekwoon isn’t very messy either, and he does clean the place whenever he has time, but Hongbin is a lot more thorough.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Hongbin. when either he or Taekwoon has something serious to talk about, Hongbin kisses Taekwoon breathless instead, knowing full well that he’s a lot better in bed than at talking. he also initiates sex to prevent these awkward situations, and because he thinks he’s not good enough for Taekwoon, wanting to improve Taekwoon’s opinion on him. (but if he looked beyond his own insecurities, he would remember that Taekwoon wants to marry him and grow old together, and maybe he would even refrain from laughing in embarrassment when Taekwoon admires him, unable to take his eyes off the love of his life.)

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Taekwoon knows how unsteady their relationship is; he’s not stupid, he can see on Hongbin that he’s not even sure they should get married at all, let alone having children. Taekwoon would definitely like to have kids at some point, so, for now, he’s waiting for Hongbin to decide whether he has the same plans for the future as Taekwoon, and only when Hongbin reaches that decision will he either discuss the question with Hongbin or… well. they’ll see.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Taekwoon. he has the potential to be dominant and he knows Hongbin seeks guidance from him. they’re both happy with their roles in this respect. (more about this in the answer to the question about submissiveness)

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Taekwoon. Hongbin feels a little weird about cuddling, because the fact that they’re so close makes him feel mentally exposed. cuddling means Taekwoon can see him from up close, feel him from up close, and he might notice things Hongbin doesn’t want him to—things that, in Hongbin’s opinion, might scare Taekwoon away or make him fall out of love with Hongbin. (bullshit. Taekwoon loves him and knows a lot more about him than Hongbin could imagine.)

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Hongbin gets to be the big spoon more often than Taekwoon. he likes it better, because Taekwoon can’t see much of him like that, and, again, he can’t see things that would make him “think less of Hongbin”. when Hongbin is upset about something, Taekwoon likes to drag him into bed and hug him from behind to calm him down. he usually succeeds.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  playing basketball. there’s a basket in the backyard of their apartment complex, so when the weather is good, they go down to play there.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:** Hongbin. he likes to drown his sorrows and worries into alcohol, so it’s usually him who knocks himself out at parties. he often ends up carried home bridal style by Taekwoon, dozing off in his fiancé’s arms. Taekwoon wakes him up and makes him drink some water, even giving him food if Hongbin manages to stay awake long enough. after he’s done drinking and eating, Taekwoon undresses him and tucks him in, holding Hongbin close as he sleeps, his heart silently breaking into a million pieces, because he knows the reason why Hongbin gets so drunk is not that he wants to have fun but that he wants to function properly.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Taekwoon takes them outside and Hongbin kills them. neither of them is scared of spiders.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  it depends. sometimes Taekwoon can only fall asleep when Hongbin has already done so, because he knows Hongbin won’t stay up thinking about stupid things like that. other times… well, other times Hongbin stays up thinking about stupid things and being anxious about everything.

 **A head canon:**  Taekwoon is worried about Hongbin all the time, being desperate to stop Hongbin’s shaking but feeling unable to do anything and it tears him apart to see how anxious Hongbin is. he wants to be the older brother Hongbin doesn’t have.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

Taekwoon trying to calm an angry Hongbin (without the smiles, obviously):

Taekwoon succeeding at calming an angry Hongbin:

Taekwoon being a caring fiancé, spoiling the love of his life:

bonus picture of Hongbin getting ready for sex after he waited for Taekwoon to come home naked in bed:

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  it’s not as much a ritual as it is a habit—whenever they get to shower together, they wash each other’s hair instead of washing their own. it just feels nice.

 **Who is louder?**  Hongbin. he feels embarrassed about it and sometimes even starts laughing, but Taekwoon always shuts him up with some kisses which convince Hongbin that moaning is okay but giggling isn’t, so he sticks with that principle afterwards. (why he can’t understand this once and for all is beyond Taekwoon.)

 **Who is more experimental?**  Taekwoon. Hongbin is rather awkward when it comes to presenting Taekwoon his ideas, so Taekwoon takes care of keeping their sex life exciting. if there’s something Hongbin wants to try but is too shy to actually execute the thing, Taekwoon does it for him.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Hongbin is more willing to take risks, but as I said, he’s awkward. Taekwoon takes the risks Hongbin wants to but feels embarrassed to take.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they do make love, but only rarely. Hongbin likes to fuck mindlessly so he doesn’t have to think, so he can quit life and only concentrate on Taekwoon taking him apart and piecing him back together. Taekwoon wants to help Hongbin relieve tension however he can, and he’s discovered that fucking him into oblivion is probably the best method (if not the most long-lasting).

 **Lights on or off?**  it really doesn’t matter to them.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  they both do it “in secret”, acting like the other doesn’t even assume they do it every now and then. they respect each other’s need to be alone for this, so even if they know the other is jerking off in the bathroom, for example, they pretend not to be in the flat whatsoever.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  neither. Hongbin is horrified by the thought that he would have to expose himself to someone other than Taekwoon, plus he has all sorts of worries about how the whole thing would go. Taekwoon knows Hongbin couldn’t do it, but he doesn’t even feel the need to try it, so it’s all good.

 **Who comes first?**  Hongbin. Taekwoon always does his best to make Hongbin come first, because that’s physical evidence for him that Hongbin was able to let go of his anxiety for the time they spent fucking. Hongbin doesn’t really mind coming first, either.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Hongbin is pretty good at it, too, but Taekwoon is a little better. he would do a lot of things to please Hongbin, so while at first he didn’t particularly like doing it, he’s come to be able to enjoy it. Hongbin likes giving it as well, and of course, both of them like receiving it.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Hongbin. he has his moments when he just won’t let Taekwoon pin his arms down and it all gets out of hand, the playfulness clearly disappearing from the atmosphere and an inexplicable aggression taking over Hongbin’s behaviour. Taekwoon used to embrace Hongbin tightly when this happened, but Hongbin always pushed him away and got even angrier. now, Taekwoon just sits back and waits for Hongbin’s next moves which, 90% of the time are stuttered apologies and deep, needy kisses. after he calms down, he most literally throws himself in front of Taekwoon so Taekwoon can do what he does best: fuck him until he feels better.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Hongbin has some mood swings, so when he’s up, he’s usually insufferable and wants to do five things at once, clinging onto Taekwoon who finds it annoying but agrees to do whatever Hongbin wants because seeing Hongbin smile genuinely is the thing that makes him the happiest. when Hongbin’s down, Taekwoon does anything he can to cheer him up, including taking him out on nice dates.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hongbin, but he doesn’t want to show it, so he hides whenever he feels like crying.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Taekwoon. honestly, with Hongbin being so messed up, he really needs to be patient. his friends have told him several times that they wouldn’t be able to do what he does every single day, and Taekwoon always got upset, because it felt like they were offending Hongbin, and he really can’t deal with that. Hongbin is his everything, and if he needs Taekwoon to be patient with him so he can stay intact, Taekwoon gladly lets out his anger elsewhere.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  of course there’s biting and hair pulling; they have several toys and they both like rimming (giving and receiving), but other than those, they don’t do anything unusual.


	12. Wontaek

**Who was the one to propose:** Taekwoon. they were watching TV together, sitting on the couch, Wonshik about to doze off. even through the sleepiness, Wonshik sensed something wasn’t right, because Taekwoon kept chewing on his lower lip like he does when he’s thinking about something very deeply, and honestly, Family Guy isn’t something you need to concentrate on so hard. he asked what was wrong, and Taekwoon said ‘nothing’ so harshly Wonshik was taken aback. he would have pressed the matter if Taekwoon hadn’t jumped up from the couch to storm into their bedroom and come back out a second later, clearing his throat awkwardly as he went down on one knee in front of Wonshik. he mumbled the question and Wonshik couldn’t hear it at first, so Taekwoon repeated it, seemingly impatient and very nervous. Wonshik couldn’t believe he was asking it for real even when he saw the ring, so Taekwoon made him understand what was going on with an annoyed “Wonshik-ah……”. Wonshik said yes, mind still hazy, and Taekwoon climbed into his lap immediately, kissing him senseless, the ring box dropping to the floor.

**Who stressed more over wedding planning:** Taekwoon. he wanted everything to be perfect, so he kept changing things and making amendments. Wonshik had no clue about the whole thing and didn’t even want to get involved, because Taekwoon was very irritable during the planning period, and he knew if both of them had been on the edge, they would have fought a lot.

**Who decorated the house:** they did it together, going through galleries on the internet and touching fabrics in shops. at one point Wonshik burst out laughing in the middle of Ikea, crouching down and covering his face with his hands. Taekwoon was utterly baffled, standing there with the box of a wall clock, nudging Wonshik’s ass with his foot, hissing “what’s up with you?”, avoiding eye contact with other customers. Wonshik let out a sigh and stood up, having to fight his facial muscles, still grinning. he told Taekwoon how absurd it felt for him that they were trying to pick out the wall clock that fit their home best. Taekwoon stiffened at that, blushing, and Wonshik was charmed by his cuteness, so he cupped Taekwoon’s face with his hands and, smiling, pressed a kiss to Taekwoon’s lips. Taekwoon deliberately stepped on his foot and started walking towards the towels with the box under his arm.

**Who does the cooking:** Taekwoon, but Wonshik likes to help him prepare the food when he’s not too lazy.

**Who is more organized:** their place is a little messy, but Taekwoon tries to keep a relative order. he’s also trying very hard to train Wonshik to put his stuff away or clean up after himself. his training lines start with a “Wonshik-ah, could you please…?” which Wonshik knows all too well by now and finds very annoying, but he rarely complains. (mostly because Taekwoon would glare at him and that still makes him feel uncomfortable after all those years.)

**Who initiates bedroom fun:** it depends on who’s horny, but maybe Taekwoon initiates more often. they’re both stress fuckers, but Wonshik tries to find relief in whining and cuddling with Taekwoon before he would leap onto his better half. when Taekwoon is stressed, the first thing he does is practically knock Wonshik’s teeth out with his kisses.

**Who suggested kids first:** Wonshik. Taekwoon’s sister asked them to babysit Minyool while she was running some errands. it’d always made Wonshik’s heart almost burst to see Taekwoon glow when he was around his nephew, smiling from ear to ear all the time and his entire body vibrating from happiness, but that day, something made Wonshik fall even deeper in love with Taekwoon. nothing special happened, really—they went to the nearest playground where Minyool started running towards the sandbox, but before he could have reached it, Taekwoon caught him from behind and held him up in the air, Minyool’s bubbly laughter ringing in Wonshik’s ears. it was that scene that made Wonshik stop in his tracks because of his trembling knees, and as a pressure started forming behind his eyes, Taekwoon—with a smiley Minyool in his arms—asked him if he wasn’t coming to play with them in the sandbox, grinning like he was the happiest he had ever been in his life. later that night, Taekwoon still smiled to himself every five minutes as they were lying in bed, neither of them concentrating on the film playing on Wonshik’s laptop. the sentence “I want to have children with you,” tumbled from Wonshik’s lips without his permission, but Taekwoon just grinned wider, and they ended up kissing for hours.

**Who’s more dominant:** mostly Wonshik. it’s not because Taekwoon isn’t a dominant person—quite the opposite: as I’ve mentioned, he does push Wonshik down on the bed without a word when his needs overpower the rational part of his mind, but Wonshik knows exactly when Taekwoon wants to be taken care of instead of just destroying Wonshik. even when they’re led by their somewhat animalistic instincts, they make sure the other is feeling better than they themselves. they’re absolutely selfless in bed; if they lose control for a while, they apologize and make up for it as soon as they can think a little clearer. funny how even though they stress fuck a lot, sex is never a tool for them but always an opportunity to please the other. they’re ridiculously deep in love.

**Who’s the cuddler:** Taekwoon. one of his reasons for cuddling a lot is that he knows it gives Wonshik a sense of security to have Taekwoon right by his side, and his other reason is that he loves to have his hair played with, so he rests his head in Wonshik’s lap quite often. 

**Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:** usually, Taekwoon is the little spoon, because Wonshik can’t get enough of him and he needs to hold Taekwoon to himself to know Taekwoon is real and he’s not just being delusional. 

**What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:** ~~kissing.~~ they have recently adopted a puppy from a shelter, and they love to play with the little girl in the nearby park. (the puppy has so many toys they actually had to buy shelves to store them because Taekwoon seems to be addicted to buying colourful balls and plushies and vinyl bones and ropes for her…) 

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:** Wonshik. truth be told, Taekwoon can’t really sleep until Wonshik comes home, but he finds the way Wonshik practically kicks the front door open quite rude. Wonshik is usually mumbling things to himself while he’s trying to make his way towards the bedroom, sometimes humming a song or just talking nonsense. once he manages to fall into bed, he presses up against Taekwoon and tells him how much he loves him and how lucky he is to have the best husband on Earth, all the while Taekwoon pretends to be asleep (he actually hears everything and smiles to himself), so Wonshik would shut up as soon as possible, because he’s reeking of alcohol and it’s nauseating.

**Who kills the spiders:** Taekwoon takes them outside, because Wonshik doesn’t even want to look at them, let alone touching them. Taekwoon likes to play around a little and tease Wonshik acting like he has the spider in his grip and watching Wonshik run out of the room. Taekwoon laughs so hard at that he tears up, and Wonshik yells that he hates him, but only peeks from the other room, still not 100% convinced that Taekwoon doesn’t really have the spider.

**Who falls asleep first:** Taekwoon. Wonshik is quite a bit of a workaholic, and since he can do some of his work at home, he spends long hours in front of his laptop in the living room before he would go to bed. sometimes Taekwoon has to drag him into the bedroom, ignoring Wonshik’s protests and shoving him on the mattress, tucking him in and telling him to shut up and sleep. Wonshik always complies, even if he has a deadline to meet.

**A head canon:** Wonshik has actually kissed Taekwoon on the mouth at least once. no idea how Taekwoon reacted; he might have pushed Wonshik away and asked him if he was crazy, or maybe he liked it. I seriously don’t know how it went, but I’m pretty sure Wonshik couldn’t hold himself back at one point and I can’t blame him.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

I’m sorry, I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. one gif wasn’t enough. I don’t know what happened here, but I needed to include all of these.

**Do they have any “rituals”?** the Sunday afternoon naps. a little after lunch, they go to bed together (usually with their puppy between them) and nap for an hour or so. their friends call them grandpas because of that—all of them laugh at them for being so damn boring. they decided not to give a shit about others’ opinion, because napping is nice.

**Who is louder?** Wonshik. it took him a while to make Taekwoon understand how much he loved the little sounds that left Taekwoon’s throat and that he didn’t have to hold himself back, so now Taekwoon is braver to let his moans out, but he’s still a little shy about it. Wonshik is simply unable to control his sounds in bed. (they’re both a lot louder when they’re being bottoms compared to how they are when they’re topping.)

**Who is more experimental?** honestly, they don’t really experiment. objectively speaking, their sex life isn’t very exciting, but they don’t even do it for the excitement. they do it for the feelings it evokes more than for the physical sensation itself. they love doing it in missionary because they can see each other from up close and kiss their way through the entire thing, and only change position when it becomes painful and uncomfortable. that’s how boring they are.

**Who takes more risks?** because they don’t experiment, they don’t even have to take risks. pretty much the only time they did take a risk was when they first did it without a condom; Taekwoon bottomed, so he took the risk of it hurting more.

**Do they fuck or make love?** make love. again, they do it for the feelings and they’re very careful. they want to make the other have a good time, and they want to experience that euphoria that hits both of them whenever they’re together, as close as possible. the two of them don’t have enough fingers to count how many times each of them says “I love you” during sex. rather than ruining each other, they marvel at the beauty of the other, fucking into them slowly and caressing each other wherever they can reach. their sessions are the kind that would never make it on a porn site but in an art film at most, with deep, emotional instrumental music playing in the background. 

**Lights on or off?** it depends on whether they forget to turn them off or not. they like both, but being able to see each other adds to the sensual atmosphere. they both find each other gorgeous, and they like to see how the other reacts to their moves, plus they like to silently communicate through long eye contacts.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?** Wonshik, and while he finds it incredibly embarrassing, Taekwoon—rather than thinking of the act itself—thinks Wonshik looks very cute when his face flushes and he starts fumbling around to get dressed.

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?** neither. nope. too deep in love. too caught up in each other. never.

**Who comes first?** whoever is bottoming. the one on top does literally everything to make the other come first. (their relationship is so fucking _unreal_.)

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?** they both like giving and receiving equally, both because of the thrill of it and because they can make the other experience true bliss. Wonshik is better at it—he gets to practice a lot, because he loves to have Taekwoon’s shaky fingers in his hair when he’s performing it.

**Who is more submissive?** while, as I’ve mentioned, both of them like to dominate, Taekwoon also really likes being controlled by Wonshik. in his circle of friends and at work (even sometimes at home) Taekwoon is always the father figure who needs to be reliable and have a sense of responsibility which—no matter how this is part of his nature—is quite tiring and stressful. therefore, he likes to let go of all the burdens and let Wonshik take the lead if only for the time being, not having to think carefully about his next move. Wonshik is happy Taekwoon trusts him enough to let him do as he pleases, seeing the negative energy flow out of Taekwoon, being able to help him at least somehow. (this is why most of the time Wonshik is topping, he ends up caressing Taekwoon’s face, pressing featherlight kisses to his cheeks, trying to be as gentle as possible. Taekwoon’s response? “I love you.”)

**Who usually initiates things?** even though they’re both chill people, Wonshik gets bored faster than Taekwoon, so he pesters Taekwoon to do stuff with him.

**Who is more sensitive?** Wonshik. he used to actually cry during sex because it was too much for him, but since he knows it pretty much kills the mood, he holds himself back now. he also cries at films, and Taekwoon always tries his hardest to suppress his laughter, so while Wonshik is weeping, pressing his face into the crook of Taekwoon’s neck, Taekwoon practically chews his lips and tongue off. he finds Wonshik’s sensitive nature cute but also very funny. (that’s a lot coming from the person who locked himself up in the bathroom for twenty minutes after they were declared husbands, just saying……)

**Who has the most patience?** Wonshik. when they fight, they both yell and scream at each other; it’s always very heated, but Taekwoon is the one who starts most of their fights. Wonshik calms down easier, and manages to placate Taekwoon relatively quickly.

**Which kinks do they share?** they’re the least kinky people in the world, I swear. the most they do is some soft kitten biting, but nothing else. see their reasons above in the answer to every single sex-related question.


	13. Neo

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138726081741/for-the-ship-meme-neo-thank-u)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Taekwoon? kind of? it didn’t turn out as sweet and romantic as it could have, because Hakyeon messed it up for him, but, to this day, Hakyeon firmly believes it was Taekwoon’s fault. in a nutshell: Taekwoon had hidden the ring box under some of his T-shirts in his side of the closet, and Hakyeon happened to find it while putting away Taekwoon’s freshly washed clothes. he  _swears to God_  the box just fell out of the closet, so of course he picked it up and opened it, fighting his tears when he saw the pretty ring. he quickly tried it on (it fit  _perfectly_ ), and before he could have put it back into the box and the box back under Taekwoon’s T-shirts, the front door opened, Taekwoon announcing his arrival. Hakyeon fumbled around for too long and Taekwoon caught him red-handed. when he realized what Hakyeon was doing, he got quite angry and he was talking about how this wasn’t how it was supposed to go, but Hakyeon ran to him and hugged him as tightly as he could (the ring still on his finger). Taekwoon refused to hug him back and just kept ranting about the whole thing, but Hakyeon pulled back and kissed him long enough for Taekwoon to give in. when they pulled apart, Hakyeon told him he loved him and that he would be the happiest person if he could marry Taekwoon. Taekwoon sulked for a few hours more, but Hakyeon cooked him his favourite food for dinner, successfully placating him with that.

 **Who stressed more over wedding planning:**  at the beginning, Hakyeon was antsy and sometimes close to hysterical, but at one point he managed to calm down and lead the planning in a cold-headed manner. Taekwoon felt quite envious, because the whole thing was so stressful to him sometimes he caught himself staring off into space until Hakyeon stepped to him and asked him why he turned so pale.

 **Who decorated the house:**  they did it together, because both of them considered the other’s opinion on the decoration important.

 **Who does the cooking:**  whoever gets home/wakes up earlier. they don’t have a system or anything, and Taekwoon gets to cook more often than Hakyeon, although, Hakyeon usually helps him.

 **Who is more organized:**  surprisingly, it’s Taekwoon. Hakyeon doesn’t like the mess either, but he tends to be a little lazy when it comes to cleaning. it’s not rare that Hakyeon is sitting cosily on the couch with a blanket in his lap, munching on snacks and watching TV while Taekwoon is trying to create some kind of order in the flat, glaring at Hakyeon when he gets close enough to the couch. Hakyeon, with his eyes glued to the screen, tells him he loves him, and Taekwoon snorts, mumbling, “if you really did, you wouldn’t leave your socks on the floor” or something very similar.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Hakyeon initiates more frequently. he’s the one who initiates fucking and Taekwoon initiates lovemaking, usually.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  Hakyeon. they were in bed and talked about everything, really, and Hakyeon asked Taekwoon’s opinion about it. Taekwoon, of course, was very enthusiastic about the topic and Hakyeon’s heart fluttered. they talk about having kids together a lot, but they both feel that they have to wait some more—until they’re more mature and sure that they will be able to provide a proper life for their kids (= they want to save up enough for everything a child needs).

 **Who’s more dominant:**  sometimes Hakyeon, sometimes Taekwoon. their dynamics are quite… well, tight, for lack of a better word. they both can be hot-headed and they both are the leader type, but somehow they’re still pretty compatible—instead of their passionate natures creating tension between them, most of the time it makes them a balanced, powerful team. this is the same in bed, with whoever gets to “win” the little battle at the beginning becoming the more dominant one.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Hakyeon. he has his favourite blanket that  he always drapes over his shoulders when he gets to relax in the living room, scooting as close to Taekwoon with his legs pulled up on the couch and his head resting on Taekwoon’s shoulder as he can. Taekwoon wraps an arm around Hakyeon and caresses his hair, the thought that Hakyeon feels like a cat curled into his side crossing his mind every single time. (he’s had to physically prevent himself from cooing at Hakyeon a few times.)

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Hakyeon is the big spoon 90% of the time. he likes burying his face into the back of Taekwoon’s neck and Taekwoon loves the feeling just as much if not better.

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  coffee dates. they like to walk around downtown and try new coffee shops, especially in winter.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  they usually go drinking together, and both of them are quite lightweights. they stumble home together shoulder to shoulder, singing so loudly in the hallway the neighbours sometimes tell them to shut up (Hakyeon feigns seriousness and apologizes at which Taekwoon snorts and splutters, making Hakyeon laugh into the neighbour’s face). they try not to run into their neighbours for a few weeks after these incidents.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Taekwoon. Hakyeon isn’t afraid of them, either, but he’d rather their deaths would be connected to Taekwoon than to him (morals or whatever).

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Hakyeon, and he breathes softly onto the back of Taekwoon’s neck, which used to feel too weird for Taekwoon, so he always wiggled away from Hakyeon, but over time he’s got so used to it he can barely fall asleep without Hakyeon’s little puffs of air hitting his skin and his quiet snores coming from so close.

 **A head canon:**  Taekwoon is always the first to notice when Hakyeon’s behaviour is off. he may not be the only person who can talk his problems out of him, but he’s definitely the one who catches that tiny change first.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

(metacommunication!)

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  drinking their morning coffee together on the couch. Hakyeon often dozes off during this—his head lolling onto Taekwoon’s shoulder, so Taekwoon always has to watch Hakyeon’s mug, lest they end up with second-degree burns.

 **Who is louder?**  on average, it’s Hakyeon, but he isn’t obscenely loud either. also, Taekwoon has his  _moments_ [insert sound clip of Taekwoon getting his wrist hit by Sanghyuk on OFD, he moans twice—the former is him just… moaning in the middle of things, and the latter is him coming :’D].

(I tried to find the sound clip, and I think it actually exists on tumblr, but I’m not sure. I, uh, have it on my laptop for scientific purposes, but I’m not sure if I ripped it myself (I think yes??? but I’m really not sure), so I dare not to upload it anywhere.)

 **Who is more experimental?**  Hakyeon. Taekwoon likes to do it in more traditional ways, because he feels it helps him concentrate more on Hakyeon’s than on his own pleasure. Hakyeon, on the other hand, likes to have fun during sex. (that doesn’t mean he’s selfish in bed, it means he knows how to enjoy himself.)

 **Who takes more risks?**  because of the above reasons, it’s Hakyeon. Taekwoon is always worried about him, no matter how many times Hakyeon tells him he’s okay, and it’s _annoying_  (but also very cute and it makes Hakyeon’s chest tighten with love).

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they do both, though, Taekwoon prefers making love and Hakyeon prefers fucking. Taekwoon is the type to gently lay Hakyeon on the mattress and kiss every patch of his skin for, like, an hour before he would get to the main thing; Hakyeon is the type to caress Taekwoon’s thigh in the car and work him up enough for Taekwoon to pin him against the wall when they get home. (Hakyeon’s favourite hobby is pretty much bringing out the beast in Taekwoon.)

 **Lights on or off?**  usually on. they love staring into each other’s eyes.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  neither, they’re very careful and don’t want the other to find them. they think it’s something personal that needs to be kept hidden. it’s their own thing, the other shouldn’t meddle.

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  neither. they don’t want to have sex with anybody but each other.

 **Who comes first?**  it depends on a lot of things, but Taekwoon tries to make Hakyeon come first all the time. however, he easily loses his composure, apologizing to Hakyeon, and Hakyeon does his best to shut him up, telling him afterwards that it’s not a crime to come before Hakyeon would, what’s more, to Hakyeon, it means he did something very well. Taekwoon kisses him senseless to thank him for being so nice, but apologizes all the same the next time he comes first.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Hakyeon is a little bit better, but they both like giving and receiving equally. Hakyeon wants to keep it part of the foreplay, but when Taekwoon sucks him off, he does his best to make Hakyeon come before he would move on to fucking/being fucked by Hakyeon (well, first making Hakyeon hard again, obviously), simply because he wants to make Hakyeon as happy as he can.

 **Who is more submissive?**  maybe Hakyeon? he really likes it when Taekwoon becomes rough with him, but he also likes dominating Taekwoon (which excites Taekwoon like nothing else, but he still likes being in control). as I said, they’re two fairly dominant people, so it’s hard to tell, but Taekwoon probably likes to have complete authority more than Hakyeon.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Hakyeon. not going to lie, they both like to just chill and do nothing once they get home from work, but Hakyeon sometimes feels the need to do something together so they won’t get bored of each other anytime soon.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Hakyeon. he doesn’t cry often, but he does cry every once in a while, and Taekwoon is always there to comfort him.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Hakyeon. Taekwoon tends to leave and slam the door after him in the middle of their fights while Hakyeon usually keeps his voice down and tries to think rationally. Taekwoon is a lot more hot-headed.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  they tried roleplaying a few times, but Taekwoon always behaved like a silly kid, giggling and all, and at one point Hakyeon got so offended he never wanted to do it again. they have some toys, but I honestly think the most they would do other than using those is rimming.


	14. Rabin

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/138865621636/for-the-ship-meme-rabin-please)

 

 

 **Who was the one to propose:**  Wonshik. he cooked something that was barely edible and lit some candles and bought a box of chocolate for Hongbin. after dinner, he gave the box of chocolate to Hongbin, confusing him with it. while Hongbin examined the box, Wonshik went down on one knee, pulling out the ring box from his pocket. he asked Hongbin if he would marry him, and Hongbin looked at him, unable to hold in his laughter. Wonshik didn’t understand what was going on, but he smiled shakily nevertheless, only to stop when Hongbin finally blurted out that he wouldn’t marry Wonshik. of course, that hurt Wonshik’s feelings like nothing else, but later, after realizing what an asshole move laughing at Wonshik was, Hongbin told him that he needed some more time. it took them a while to restore Wonshik’s self-esteem, but they managed.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  they did it together. neither of them really knew how decorating a flat works, so they asked for help from their friends, aiming for an interior design that suggests “rich bachelors” rather than “fools in love”. since they didn’t have much money, they had to settle with the “bachelors who can almost pay rent in time” concept.

 **Who does the cooking:**  it is safe to say that if they didn’t have their parents, friends and the opportunity to order takeout, these two would starve to death. neither of them likes to cook, but maybe it’s for the better, because they don’t even possess the skills. Wonshik cooks more often than Hongbin, but his attempts aren’t always successful.

 **Who is more organized:**  Hongbin. Wonshik is literally the worst person for him to live with, considering that Wonshik leaves his clothes and notebooks and headphones and laptop batteries all over the place, not to mention the dirty dishes. it drives Hongbin crazy, and Wonshik doesn’t seem to realize Hongbin doesn’t clean up after him because he  _wants_  to, but because if he didn’t, their place would be full of rats or whatever.

 **Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Wonshik. he’s ready for it anytime, whereas Hongbin doesn’t feel the need to fuck all day.

 **Who suggested kids first:**  it wasn’t a suggestion but an argument in the fight that followed Wonshik’s catastrophic proposal. he yelled his reasons at Hongbin, and one of them was that he wanted to have kids with him. Hongbin, at that point, didn’t say anything, but the thought scared him more than Wonshik proposing to him.

 **Who’s more dominant:**  Wonshik tries very hard, but he has a heart of liquid gold which is probably his biggest weakness. exploiting his kindness, Hongbin overpowers him in this question. even in bed, Wonshik only gets to be the rougher one when Hongbin tells him to.

 **Who’s the cuddler:**  Wonshik, and he’s forever angry with Hongbin for being insensitive and not cuddling enough with him. Hongbin simply doesn’t want to be held all the time–he needs to feel a sense of independence while Wonshik rather wants to be attached at the hip with him. (Hongbin does give in more often than not, but he complains about everything being uncomfortable and cheesy and whatever he can come up with. Wonshik tells him to shut up and kiss him instead.)

 **Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  Wonshik loves being the big spoon, because he can hold Hongbin in his arms at least then, and Hongbin prefers being the big spoon, too. since, as I said, Hongbin is “stronger”, he gets to be the big spoon more often. (not that it matters, because they both sleep with their limbs thrown all over the bed, Wonshik often ending up sleeping half on the bed and half on the floor, with some of his body parts on Hongbin.)

 **What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  morning runs. they go for their morning runs together, although, they both listen to music while running, and they don’t wait for the other to catch up. still, the best about those runs is that they can compete and tease the loser afterwards.

 **Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Wonshik. he either gets sloshed or he stays sober, there’s no in-between. he’s a mess when drunk: he rambles about things to Hongbin with a numb tongue, and  _always_  tries to have sex with Hongbin, but either he can’t even unzip his trousers or Hongbin won’t let him do it because he reeks of alcohol. Wonshik grumbles until he falls asleep in his clothes, his legs dangling off the bed and snoring so loudly Hongbin has to push him around for a while before he would shut up.

 **Who kills the spiders:**  Hongbin, but only when Wonshik isn’t at home. he loves to see how much Wonshik suffers from a spider in the corner, and Wonshik throws temper tantrums, whining about how Hongbin  _doesn’t even love him_ , and anyway, he’s  _the biggest asshole on Earth_. meanwhile, Hongbin just laughs at him.

 **Who falls asleep first:**  Wonshik. Kim Wonshik means ‘sleep’ in some weird artificial language, probably.

 **A head canon:**  Wonshik got hard the first time he saw Kongsook, and it only got a lot worse when Boys’ Day happened :) (can’t blame him) (also, I didn’t mention VIXXCHOOL because Hongbin wasn’t all prettied up for that)

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  more like a habit, actually. Wonshik calls Hongbin every day in his lunch break, just to check up on him. when Wonshik first started this, Hongbin told him not to handle him like a child or his sister, but since Wonshik wasn’t willing to give up on this habit of his, Hongbin has learnt to live with it. now, if Wonshik’s call is only a few minutes late, he gets anxious.

 **Who is louder?**  they’re both quite loud in bed, but Wonshik also tends to talk a lot during sex which really gets on Hongbin’s nerves.

 **Who is more experimental?**  Wonshik. he wants to try almost everything he sees in his porn, but Hongbin nearly always turns down his ideas. Wonshik is just way too nasty.

 **Who takes more risks?**  Wonshik. well, if Hongbin isn’t willing to try what he wants, he might as well make Hongbin do those things to him.

 **Do they fuck or make love?**  they fuck. Hongbin doesn’t like getting too intimate because it makes him feel _things_ he cannot deal with (= true, unconditional and uncontrollable love). besides, Wonshik is very, very good at fucking.

 **Lights on or off?**  if they forget to turn them off, on, if they forget to turn them on, off. it really doesn’t matter.

 **Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Wonshik. Hongbin, by now, actually knows when he can expect Wonshik to be getting off in the shower. (he sometimes goes in and laughs at Wonshik until he himself gets hard.)

 **Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  Wonshik suggested it quite a few times, but Hongbin always said no. he thinks this thing should be only theirs, and no one should mess it up. (when Wonshik heard this, his heart started pounding in his chest like crazy and he almost cried. to him, these words from Hongbin’s mouth sounded like a beautiful confession. Hongbin pushed him and told him to stop staring at him like that.)

 **Who comes first?**  Wonshik. it takes Hongbin a little longer, but not so much that it would make things awkward.

 **Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  Wonshik is better at it and he also enjoys giving it. it excites him and he likes to see Hongbin lose his grip. Hongbin isn’t reluctant to give it either, but it’s not that much of a turn-on for him. they both like getting it, of course.

 **Who is more submissive?**  Wonshik. Hongbin doesn’t want to give up his ability to control, no matter how much Wonshik tries. he wants to be handled the way  _he_  wants.

 **Who usually initiates things?**  Wonshik. as I said, Hongbin isn’t a very romantic person, so he needs a little persuasion to do stuff with his boyfriend.

 **Who is more sensitive?**  Wonshik. he often looks like he could cry tears of joy by just looking at Hongbin, and Hongbin hates that because it makes him feel like he doesn’t love Wonshik as much as Wonshik loves him, it makes him feel like he can’t love  _well enough_.

 **Who has the most patience?**  Hongbin. Wonshik is often stressed out by work, which makes him a little irritable.

 **Which kinks do they share?**  they do use blindfolds and handcuffs, they also have some toys and both of them enjoy breath play. that’s all poor Wonshik could make Hongbin do with him :(


	15. Chabin

[original post](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/post/139015908076/hey-i-was-reading-all-you-wrote-for-the-ship-meme)

 

**Who was the one to propose:**  neither. Hakyeon wants to focus on his career for now and Hongbin feels like it’s still too early for him to start thinking about getting married. they’re happy with just dating for now.

**~~Who stressed more over wedding planning:~~ **

**Who decorated the house:**  Hakyeon. he switched to boss mode and before Hongbin could have done anything, their walls were decorated with picture frames and their windows had pretty curtains hanging in front of them. Hongbin didn’t mind Hakyeon doing the whole thing on his own—he doesn’t think he has a good taste in these things and Hakyeon was creative enough.

**Who does the cooking:**  Hakyeon. it’s not like Hongbin wouldn’t do it if he really had to, but Hakyeon does it willingly and doesn’t expect Hongbin to do it instead of him. sometimes Hongbin wonders if Hakyeon really thinks of him as his  _boyfriend_  and not his son or a little brother, but, well. there are certain things Hakyeon can do to remind him that he, in fact, feels something very different for Hongbin.

**Who is more organized:**  Hongbin. Hakyeon has a habit of leaving stuff scattered around instead of putting them away, like when he’s cooking. Hongbin does whine to him about it but it’s half-hearted, because Hakyeon’s already quite busy, so Hongbin thinks he can at least make life easier for him this way. plus, he trusts his own abilities in doing the chores more than Hakyeon’s.

**Who initiates bedroom fun:**  Hakyeon. he works very hard all day, and he likes to find relief in the form of sex. it gets his mind off unnecessary things and it also exhausts him physically to the point he can have a good night’s sleep.

**Who suggested kids first:**  neither, and exactly for the reasons why they haven’t got married yet.

**Who’s more dominant:**  definitely Hakyeon. he has a natural leading instinct which he can’t and doesn’t even want to get rid of even in their relationship. it’s the same in bed, and Hongbin  _really_ doesn’t mind it.

**Who’s the cuddler:**  Hongbin. he likes to have some attention from Hakyeon in the form of huddling up together on the couch and having Hakyeon play with his hair or idly scratch his shoulder while they’re watching TV.

**Who’s the big spoon/little spoon:**  more often than not, Hongbin gets to be the big spoon. he likes to hold Hakyeon so he can feel Hakyeon relax into the hold, and Hakyeon loves it, too.

**What’s their favorite non-sexual activity:**  watching dramas together in the evening!

**Who comes home drunk at 3am:**  Hakyeon. he’s kind of a lightweight, and while they go drinking together almost all the time (except when Hakyeon goes out with his colleagues for a bottle of soju), he often ends up falling asleep on Hongbin’s shoulder while taking the public transport. when they get home, Hongbin tucks him in and laughs at his sleepy slurred words.

**Who kills the spiders:**  Hongbin. Hakyeon simply doesn’t bother doing anything about them.

**Who falls asleep first:**  Hakyeon, because of his tiring work.

**A head canon:**  Hongbin is really, really fucking grateful to Hakyeon for never giving up on him at the beginning of their career, but he’s a lil shit and won’t tell him. meanie.

**Their relationship summed up in a gif:**

caring boyfriend Hakyeon trying to maintain his love’s flowerboy image   ~~because apparently Hongbin has forgotten he has his own hand to cover his mouth with smh~~

honestly, Hakyeon can be bossy all he wants, he’s on the same level as Hongbin when it comes to playfulness

healthily jealous boyfriend Hakyeon not wanting others to see what only he wants to be able to see 

(annnnd all the hair pulling scenes from their toxic performances from hex sign–but those only occur in the bedroom okay that doesn’t really sum up their relationship. please, do yourself a favour and watch that stage again.)

**Do they have any “rituals”?**  evening skincare routine done together in the bathroom. they often get into playful fights, smearing the products onto the other’s face, ending up kissing 90% of the time.

**Who is louder?**  Hakyeon, and he’s not even sorry about it. Hongbin feels embarrassed when he gets too loud, but loves that Hakyeon doesn’t give a shit about neighbours or whoever. (Hongbin suggested turning on some music in the past, but Hakyeon said he didn’t want to deal with awkward song changes and all, eventually making Hongbin realize just how fucking good it was to hear each other during sex.)

**Who is more experimental?**  Hakyeon, and oh, does it drive Hongbin crazy.

**Who takes more risks?**  maybe Hongbin? they both take some risks, but Hakyeon tops more often than Hongbin does, and Hongbin really never says no to trying out things they haven’t yet done. and with Hakyeon handling Hongbin as carefully as possible, there’s not much for Hongbin to be afraid of.

**Do they fuck or make love?**  it’s… a mix of the two? the thing is too slow, deep and intense to be called fucking, but it’s also less intimate than full-on lovemaking. Hakyeon, in bed, is a beast that purrs: he’s strong and bold, but he fucks like he could do it until the day he dies, kissing in nearly slow motion, and rasping the sexiest things into Hongbin’s ear. Hongbin is pretty sure there’s no one in this world who would be better than Hakyeon. no one.

**Lights on or off?**  it doesn’t matter to Hakyeon, but Hongbin likes to have them off so he can  _feel_  Hakyeon the way he can’t through just looking at him.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**  Hongbin. do you know that feeling when you’re doing nothing and suddenly you remember you have a fucking hot lover and the whole thing gets out of hand and you end up being so turned on you need to do something about it? well, Hongbin does.

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**  neither. Hakyeon keeps their sex life exciting and fresh enough for Hongbin. like, they can do it in missionary for ten occasions in a row in the objectively dullest of ways, Hongbin’s mind will still be blown by Hakyeon’s skills. as for Hakyeon, he knows he’s doing it amazingly, and as long as he can see the results on Hongbin, he doesn’t feel the need to change anything.

**Who comes first?**  Hongbin comes first more often than Hakyeon does, but it’s really just something that happens by itself; there’s no competition or stress over making the other come first.

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**  as I’ve mentioned, Hakyeon is a sex deity sent right from the rotten part of Eden, so he’s way better than Hongbin. although Hongbin, poor thing, tries very hard, he’s still clumsy and messy, but that doesn’t discourage Hakyeon to help him develop and praise him even if he isn’t very good. this latter thing is what makes Hongbin really enjoy blowing Hakyeon: he likes to have Hakyeon’s fingers in his hair, tugging at his locks while Hakyeon tells him that he’s a good boy and that he’s doing it very well, even if Hongbin knows that’s not true. Hongbin likes giving Hakyeon a blowjob better than the other way around, but Hakyeon likes it, too. they both like getting it, but, well, sometimes it’s not a euphoric feeling for Hakyeon.

**Who is more submissive?**  Hongbin, because Hakyeon. beast. sex deity. great leader. do I need to say more?

**Who usually initiates things?**  outside of the bedroom, Hongbin initiates activities, because he’s a whiny child who gets bored every ten minutes (I can literally hear him say “hyuuung” with my mind’s ear, and see him pull  _that_ face with my mind’s eye right now, and let me tell you how annoying it is.). Hakyeon has some old lady tendencies when it comes to spending his free time (= watching TV and yelling at drama characters).

**Who is more sensitive?**  Hakyeon. he breaks down sometimes, but he nearly never lets Hongbin see. he locks himself up in a free room of the flat (while Hongbin almost chews his own fingers off from worrying), cries for some time, and comes out when he’s done. face wash, tired sunshine smile and resting his head in his boyfriend’s lap, and he’s back to normal.

**Who has the most patience?** Hakyeon. because he slips into boss mode even at home sometimes, Hongbin gets angry with him easily. while Hongbin yells and splutters, Hakyeon stands with his hands on his hips and waits for Hongbin to let everything out, and finishes the fight with a cold “are you done?” like he’s talking to a child throwing a temper tantrum. Hongbin leaves the room, slams the door and screams into the first thing that can muffle his voice.

**Which kinks do they share?**  Hongbin loves getting praised and Hakyeon loves praising him, but it just doesn’t work the other way around. they both talk dirty, though, and they both also enjoy snowballing, a mild version of breath play, and they have vibrators but meh, they don’t use them often. and of course there are less kinky things like hair pulling and biting and so on.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
